


Снежный король

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya



Category: Edda, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Голубая гусеница в соавторстве с РазноглазаЯ.</p>
<p>Визуалсаппорт:<br/>Снежная клюковка:<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/4/0/2/140205/82600862.jpg</p>
<p>Вдохновившись этим Лафеем, мы написали подарочный текст. Из Йотунхейма с любовью.</p>
<p>http://i.imgur.com/V9tu6eX.jpg</p>
<p>Антишапка:</p>
<p>На самом деле, никаких троллей не было. Были только йотуны помельче - но кто в наши дни разбирается в йотунах?<br/>И зеркала не было. Очень надо мелким йотунам стеречь какое-то зеркало - у них есть заботы поважнее. Вот хоть взять гонки на снежных ящерах...<br/>И осколков не было, так что в глаз и в сердце Снежная Королева (а королева ли? Вопрос дискуссионный) могла вонзить разве что собственные золоченые когти.<br/>И, разумеется, никто не сидел посреди ледяного дворца,  рискуя отморозить себе задницу, и не собирал паззлы.<br/>А как все было на самом деле...<br/>Начнем с того, что любая приличная история начинается с драки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снежный король

***

  
Если бы не копье и не лучший скакун на все девять миров – не видать бы Одину победы, но Слейпнир вынес его на холм в единственно правильный, решивший исход боя момент, а Гунгнир запел так, что услышали все эйнхерии, даже те, что были уже почти в объятиях Хель. Услышали и поднялись.  
Теперь Асгард мог хвалиться победой, и делал это вдохновенно: золотые трубы трубили, покорно склонившие шеи йотуны несли на шеях ярмо, а в когтистых лапах – выкуп за собственное право жить. Ларец, сиявший нестерпимой волшебной синевой, должен был нести сам Лафей, но вместо этого несли его самого: сразу четверо йотунов держали носилки, на которых лежало изломанное, чудом живое тело.  
Жуткие лица инеистых великанов отражали то же изумление, что и лица многих асов: странно было, зачем Один Всеотец сохранил злодею жизнь. Странно и необъяснимо.  
Будь Лафей сейчас способен испытывать любопытство, он и сам бы задался тем же вопросом, но он не был. Искра жизни, колючая и холодная, как все в Йотунхейме, дрожала в нем, то делаясь совсем тусклой, то робко разгораясь снова – и это вовсе не прибавляло уцелевшим йотунам уверенности в завтрашнем дне, поводов для гордости и желания спрашивать. Но если бы и нашёлся среди пленённых великанов храбрец, готовый потребовать отчёта у Всеотца, и если бы Один решил ответить – вряд ли сумел бы объяснить внятно, отчего царь Йотунхейма всё ещё жив.  
Почему-то он не убил йотуна на месте. Почему-то придержал руку в последний момент, и ударил хоть и в полную силу, но так, чтобы только вышибить из наглого, поднявшего против Асгарда армию молодого йотунского царя дух, а не всю жизнь.  
А почему так вышло – Один и сам бы хотел знать, да вот не получалось разобраться.  
Не стало дело яснее и после того, как отгремели торжественные пиры, посрамленных йотунов прогнали обратно в их ледяные чертоги, ощутимо потрепанные короткой страшной войной, а Ларец занял подобающее ему место в сокровищнице. Даже когда Один пришел проведать полумертвого пленника и увидел, что тот странным образом сделался еще меньше и жальче, словно бы вместе с жизнью из него понемногу утекало и само тело – ничего не сделалось понятней.  
Жалости Лафей не заслуживал. Он даже вряд ли умел её терпеть, йотуны презирали слабость – но сейчас, когда Один стоял над ним и рассматривал, пытаясь понять, как великану удаётся делаться таким крошечным, – невольная жалость родилась в сердце аса.  
– Удивительное дело, – проговорил Один, обращаясь к себе самому и думая, что жизни в Лафее осталось на неполный час, много – два. Черная коса, вся в запекшейся крови – Лафей дрался и ею тоже, – лежала у лица йотуна, как мёртвая змея. – Может быть, всему причиной Ларец? Отчего бы ты так менялся...  
В бою Лафей был огромен. Выше любого из мужчин, даже выше Одина. А сейчас был ростом с подростка, которому и меч-то в руки давать рано. И вряд ли его слышал. Забытье, похожее больше на смерть, чем на сон, сковало его, и уже чудилась над рогатой головой страшная тень хозяйки Хельхейма. Он даже стонать уже не мог, как не мог и шевелиться, только сизая кожа словно подернулась пеплом – таким серым сделалось туго натянутое на выпирающие кости, отмеченное тенью близкой смерти лицо.  
Тогда Один решился. Нагнулся к умирающему, шепотом велел:  
– Держись.  
И совсем другим, грозным голосом потребовал у изумленно каркнувшего Хугина нестись стрелой к Идунн. Ворон обернулся меньше чем за минуту, уронил в руку Одина золотой плод, каркнул снова: осуждал.  
– Молчи, – потребовал Один, повернул невесомую, несмотря на тяжелые рога, голову йотуна лицом кверху, бесцеремонно полез пальцами в клыкастую пасть, заставил разжать зубы. Думал он при этом лишь о том, что лучшего противника, чем этот полумертвец, у него еще не было, и еще – что сейчас сам роет себе могилу, но остановиться был не в силах.  
Мунин тоже каркнул предупреждающе, но Один уже не слушал. Он сжал в кулаке золотое яблоко так, что треснула кожица и потек каплями густой мед сока, и ленивый спасительный дождь пролился в растрескавшийся черный рот с изломанными в предсмертной муке клыками.  
Долгую жуткую минуту не происходило ничего, а потом Лафей закашлялся, глотнул воздуха вместе с яблочным соком, закашлялся снова, содрогаясь всем телом так, словно был готов рассыпаться на отдельные кости и ледяные чешуйки.  
Запавшие красные глаза распахнулись, оглядели все вокруг непонимающе. Один понимал его изумление. Для Лафея еще совсем недавно была только битва, столь же славная, сколь и безнадежная, а теперь он видел только потолок, воронов и аса. Проклятого аса-победителя.  
Немудрено было, что Лафей, едва отдышавшись, оскалился и зашипел. Пальцы Один спас лишь чудом, вовремя отдернув руку от хищно клацнувших клыков. Шипел йотун точь-в-точь как намасленная раскаленная сковорода, если плеснуть в нее воды, и в багровых запавших глазах читалась неукротимая ненависть.  
– Не кусайся, – сказал Один со спокойствием, которого не испытывал. Испытывал он глубочайшее изумление перед собственной глупостью, требовавшей уберечь йотуна от жадной Хель. – Съешь яблоко, йотун. Оно даст тебе жизнь.  
Лафей смерил его взглядом.  
– Одной рукой забираешь жизнь, другой даришь? Народная асья забава или очередная издавна чтимая традиция? – просипел он, мрачно и устрашающе. – И это ты – Всеотец? Выглядишь как Всемладшийбрат, да и ведешь себя не умнее.  
– Ешь давай, – ответил Один, уязвленный этим замечанием. Найти убедительный ответ было не так уж легко, но он все же попытался. – Ты славно бился. Если и суждено тебе умереть, то в бою, а не от раны.  
Он поднес золотое яблоко еще ближе и практически ткнул им в треснувшие губы Лафея. Тот как раз хотел сказать что-то еще и получил яблоко точно между зубов, как какой-нибудь запекаемый поросенок, принялся жевать, ворча глоткой и глядя на Одина со злобой. Поначалу он явно жевал лишь затем, чтобы получить возможность возмущаться дальше, но постепенно на синем лице появилось выражение удивления.  
\- Вкусно? – понимающе спросил Один. Он прекрасно помнил, как сам ел яблоки Идунн. Сладкие, они и не жевались толком, а растекались золотистым медом внутри, и дышать делалось легче, боль засыпала в треснувших костях и синяках, пелена расступалась перед глазами…  
Теперь вот и Лафей узнавал, каковы на вкус бессмертие и вечная асья молодость. Клыки у него отросли почти мгновенно, как и сломанные когти, страшная серая тень смерти стаяла с лица, а в глазах проявились поочередно изумление, вернувшаяся жизнь и несомненное желание продолжить задавать Одину вопросы, на которые тот не был готов отвечать.  
– Так-то лучше, – пробормотал Один, чувствуя себя опасным сумасшедшим, вздумавшим с руки кормить злого зверя. – Сейчас заживет. Бросишься на меня – тресну так, что и яблоко не поможет, уяснил?  
– Чем треснешь-то? – фыркнул уже несколько оправившийся Лафей, дожевывая яблоко вместе с жесткой сердцевиной и хвостиком. – Копье сейчас не при тебе. А коса у меня тут, под рукой, могу попробовать придушить тебя и прослыть неблагодарным йотуном.  
– Кулаки-то я не отстегнул, – ухмыльнулся Один. – Уж поверь, не одним копьем дерусь, – он оглядел йотуна и прибавил, – хотя тебя и им прибить не с первого раза выйдет, это уж точно.  
– Однажды уже попытался, – Лафей непроизвольно потер огромный фиолетовый синяк на груди, похожий на грозовую тучу в синем небе. – Не терпится довести начатое до конца? Зачем тогда переводил волшебное яблоко?  
– Не собираюсь я тебя убивать по второму разу, разве что сам вынудишь, – Один пожевал губами. – Ожил? Сядь, поговорим. Может, даже меда выпьем.  
Лафей оперся на локоть и попытался сесть. С первого раза это не получилось – слишком сильно дрожали руки. Со второго тоже: он как-то ухитрился наступить локтем себе на косу. С третьего раза йотун осторожно сел, привалившись спиной к стене.  
– А из этих яблок вы никакого напитка не делаете? Было бы неплохо, – сипло сообщил он, кривясь. – Чувствую все нутро до последней проклятой жилки, о которой раньше и понятия не имел.  
– Нет, – отозвался Один, одобрительно глядя на то, как йотун кривится. В объятиях Хель всякое страдание отступает, и то, как боль сейчас впилась в Лафея, было добрым знаком. Болит у живых, как ни крути. – Но хороший мед сам прибавляет сил. Будешь?  
– Попытаюсь, – с сомнением ответил Лафей. Свои невеликие силы он явно оценивал честно. – И то только потому, что я уверен, что ты не станешь травить меня: слишком много суеты вокруг того, кто и сам бы умер. Почему, кстати, я не умер? Если я правильно помню то, что ты вопил в бою, моя высушенная рогатая голова уже должна украшать твой зал трофеев.  
– Ты в долгу тоже не оставался, – напомнил Один, сходил за кувшином и парой кубков и налил себе и пленнику. Подал Лафею кубок, страхуя ладонью под донце – когти скрежетнули по золоту, сжались, удержали. – Я передумал. Не такое уж хорошее из твоей головы украшение, хоть золота на ней и навешано с полфунта.  
– Обижаешь! Тут все полтора, – фыркнул Лафей. – И не уходи от ответа. Зачем тебе посреди Асгарда живой злой йотун? А я злой, не сомневайся.  
– Да уж вижу, – кивнул Один. – И посреди Асгарда ты мне и вправду ни к чему, но вот ведь что получается: совсем без царя твой народ окончательно озвереет. Ты обязан мне жизнью и уже почувствовал мою силу, а в том, что ты не дурак, я убедился за те дни, что с тобой воевал. Ведь не глупец же ты, Лафей? И не слаб, раз смог подмять под себя своих йотунов. Сделай это еще раз, когда я тебя отпущу, и пусть твой народ живет в Йотунхейме и не суется ни в Мидгард, ни в Асгард.  
– Легче сказать, чем сделать, – прошипел Лафей, ощерившись, хотя только что казался мирным и почти расположенным к Одину. – Да тебе не объяснишь!.. Озвереют йотуны не без царя – это место долго пустовать не будет – а без Ларца.  
– Его не отдам, – тут же сказал Один, – с Ларцом твое царство уж слишком обнаглело и набралось сил. Да и с чего бы йотунам так уж беситься без него? Многие его и не видели ни разу.  
Лафей долго молчал, только сопел, побулькивая чем-то в груди, и сверлил Одина взглядом.  
– Ясень многие асы тоже никогда не видели, но это не мешает ему давать жизнь Девяти мирам, так? – выдал он наконец.  
– Ларец – не Ясень, – уперся Один. – Не пытайся меня разжалобить или обмануть, йотун. Я сохранил тебе жизнь, потому что уважаю как соперника и воина, так не отнимай у меня это уважение.  
Лафей снова зашипел, въедливо, как ядовитая змея под рогатой палкой.  
– Я об этом не просил, и от твоего уважения мне толку мало. Не хочешь отдавать Ларец – понимаю, ценный трофей. Но будь готов к тому, что за ним будут приходить до тех пор, пока не заберут. Или пока все йотуны не перемрут, пытаясь, – взвесив шансы, добавил он.  
– Не будут, если ты окажешься достаточно злобным правителем, – отрезал Один. – Или тебя это касается тоже, и ты скорее сдохнешь, чем откажешься от ларца?  
– Я еще не решил, – подумав, ответил Лафей. – А если бы и решил – с какой стати мне посвящать тебя в свои планы?  
– С такой, что я могу тебя просто засадить в темницу до конца твоих дней... – запальчиво начал Один, но осекся и помотал головой. – Нет. Ну тогда просто взять и скинуть назад в Йотунхейм, и грызи там всех подряд, чтобы выжить, неблагодарная зубастая тварь.  
Лафей криво ухмыльнулся, показывая, что зубастая тварь – это про него, и сжал кулак. Кубок с медом, к которому он так и не притронулся, начал понемногу сплющиваться в когтистых пальцах.  
– Давай, Всеотец. Скидывай. Я выживу и вернусь.  
– Ну вот как с тобой мириться? – возопил Один. – Я же знаю, что тебя твои там немедля попытаются сожрать, нравы в Йотунхейме те еще, почему ты не хочешь договориться? Любой ас, ван, да даже глупый смертный на твоем месте хотел бы!  
Лафей снова ухмыльнулся и провел свободной рукой по круто изогнутому рогу.  
– А я, если ты не заметил, не ас, не ван и не смертный. И даже не похож. И мириться – не в моем характере. Правда, и не в твоем, – он прищурился. – Что тебе нужно, Один? Я очень бесполезный пленник, если я пленник, и очень ненадежный союзник, если ты надеешься сделать меня союзником.  
– Все земли, подчинившиеся Асгарду, имеют своих наместников, – скрипнув зубами, сказал Один. – Мой отец вел дела так, мой дед вел дела так, и это всегда приносило хорошие плоды, разве что кроме Свартальвхейма, где пришлось резать всех. Этого для йотунов я не хочу, потому что не испытываю к ним слепой ненависти. Никого другого, кроме тебя, у меня на примете нет, и дрался ты достаточно хорошо, чтобы я тебя зауважал как бойца и царя. Сумеешь прижать свой народ и заставить жить мирно – будешь жить и царствовать. Нет – значит, нет.  
Лафей выслушал отповедь, неопределенно хмыкнул и прищурился так, что его глаза стали казаться раскалёнными багровым прорезями в синей маске лица.  
– Я не из тех, кто разбрасывается шансами, – решил он. – Но ради твоего же блага, не думай, что, взяв меня живым, ты действительно подчинил себе Йотунхейм. Мы не сунемся больше в Мигард и Асгард. Но не более того.  
– Пойдете штурмовать Ванахейм? – хмыкнул Один. – Хотел бы я на это взглянуть. Что же, ты сказал, я услышал. Выпьем за то, чтобы обещания не остались лишь обещаниями, и чтобы силы поскорей к тебе вернулись. Если я прямо сейчас отправлю тебя домой... – он скривил рот. – Все равно что копьем еще раз ткнуть, если не хуже. Будь моим гостем, Лафей, но не забывай, кто здесь хозяин.  
Лафей дернул плечом, скривился, словно говоря: да уж, забудешь тут! Потом поднес к губам несколько помятый кубок. Если бы Один сейчас мог прочесть его мысли, то узнал бы, что никакой Ванахейм йотунам и с доплатой не нужен. Им нужен был Ларец и, желательно, покоренный Асгард. Но Ларец можно было добыть и не приходя под неприступную стену большой армией, а Асгард покорить множеством хитрых способов, раз уж не вышло силой.  
Но мыслей Один не читал. Впрочем, ухмылка у Лафея оказалась непередаваемо гнусной и мечтательной разом, и совершенно не пришлась Одину по душе. Он сузил глаза и проговорил предупреждающе:  
– Знаю, тебе хочется меня обмануть, но не советую даже думать об этом. Я узнаю, Лафей, и в этот раз руки не удержу и копья не отведу, да и яблоко не навсегда тебе поможет.  
– Обмануть? Ну что ты, Всеотец. Как можно! – возмутился йотун настолько искренне, что понятно было: врет – и не лиловеет. – Разве я в том положении и состоянии, чтобы обманывать тебя?  
– Как раз в таком, потому и предупреждаю: не стоит, – огрызнулся Один. – Узнаю и накажу так, что Гунгнир под ребра нежной лаской покажется.  
– Определился бы ты уже, грозишь ты мне или помириться пытаешься, – вздохнул Лафей, которого упоминание копья в контексте ребер несколько огорчило. – А то сбегай за Гунгниром и добей, я буду здесь, никуда не денусь.  
– Пытаюсь помириться, – заверил Один, – но ваш народ мир часто путает со слабостью. Будь уж добр, реши, благодарен ты мне или думаешь, как бы объегорить получше. Гунгниром я попусту махать не приучен, но и слабым меня никто не называл.  
– Водить тебя за нос мне не хочется. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас, – усмехнулся Лафей и отставил в сторону покореженный опустевший кубок. – Но и благодарности особой тоже не испытываю: ты сам меня убил и сам вытащил с того света, за что благодарить? – йотун поморщился и снова потер синяк на груди. – Прости мне мой характер, Один Всеотец, боль, пот и кровь в волосах не улучшают его.  
– О, верно, – Один замялся и все-таки решил идти до конца. Коль скоро он решил сохранить Лафею жизнь, глупо не сделать эту жизнь мало-мальски удобной. – Боль скоро пройдет. Думаю, темница для тебя – не самое лучшее место, но и без присмотра тебя оставлять не стоит – все же ты не только гость, но и пленник, – так что иди за мной.  
"Идти" в прямом смысле слова Лафею было очень тяжело – то, что он делал, скорее стоило определить как "медленно переставлять ноги и стараться не слишком очевидно опираться на стену". Все же он следовал за Одином, держал спину ровно, а голову высоко – и Один молча одобрял эту неуёмную гордыню. Как гость Лафей, может, и смог бы показать чьим-то любопытным глазам свою слабость, но как пленник – нет. Это вызывало уважение и желание помочь; останавливало Одина только то, что йотун всякую попытку помочь воспринял бы как унижение. Потому Один сбавил шаг и постарался выбрать путь покороче, а когда оказался в своих покоях, сказал быстро:  
– Окажи мне честь, Лафей, и присядь.  
Йотун огляделся так, словно искал путь к бегству из новой местности, заметил кресло, большое и удобное на вид, вздохнул и устроился на подлокотнике, подтянув к подбородку колени, обтянутые перепачканным кровью и какой-то копотью шелком. Если бы Одина спросили, он сказал бы, что у извечных противников очень странное представление о том, как надо одеваться для битвы, но кто его спрашивал?..  
Тем более что у инеистых великанов не только манера одеваться была странной. Один удивлённо уставился на опасно примостившегося на краю Лафея. В Асгарде никому не приходило в голову сидеть на подлокотниках.  
– Я не сяду в кресло нормально. Потому что потом не смогу из него подняться, – пояснил Лафей, угадав его удивление.  
– Ясно, – коротко отозвался Один, проговорил как можно нейтральней, – знаю, ты ненавидишь выглядеть слабым, но я никому не расскажу. Звать слуг, чтобы помогли тебе вымыться, я не стану, но могу помочь сам.  
Лафей вскинул опущенную было голову и уставился на Одина так, словно тот предложил что-то чудовищное и непонятное.  
– Сам? Ты? – наконец повторил он недоверчиво. – Я соглашусь просто ради того, чтобы узнать, возможно ли такое в принципе.  
– Почему нет? – Один нахмурился, подошел к Лафею и осторожно протянул руку. – Обопрись. Для вас это унижение, да? Я вот работой не брезгую.  
– Это не унижение, просто у нас не принято мыться в компании, – Лафей сполз с облюбованного подлокотника. – Я в состоянии вымыться сам. Только с косой могут быть проблемы.  
– Тогда я отвернусь, – решил Один, – у нас, знаешь, тоже принято мыться в одиночку, но уж очень ты хромаешь, а утопиться в ванне – что это за смерть для воина.  
Возражать Лафей не стал. Он позволил довести себя до местных купален и пробормотал что-то о том, что в Асгарде, конечно, теплее, и нет нужды нырять в горячий источник, а потом выбираться обратно на холодный камень, да и вообще нырять не стоит, потому что в ванне, пусть и большой, это непременно кончится свернутой шеей.  
Ворчать и шипеть по любому поводу и без повода вообще, как убедился Один, было одной из главных йотунских традиций, превращенных почти в искусство. Как и способность на ровном месте организовывать массу проблем для окружающих, даже ненамеренно. Шелк на ногах Лафея немедленно промок от пара, поднимавшегося от горячей воды, и прилип к коже; Один отвел взгляд, помог йотуну опуститься по широким ступеням в воду, тут же отвернулся, не желая смущать пленника.  
– Когда придет время вылезать – позови, – попросил он, направляясь к двери. – Я буду неподалеку и услышу.  
В ответ Лафей издал какой-то невнятный звук. Кажется, он должен был обозначать согласие. Йотун сполз в воду по плечи, морщась от того, как вода пощипывала мелкие ссадины, потом встряхнулся и принялся избавляться от лишнего. Мокрые шаровары вылетели из воды и плюхнулись на пол огромной шелковой медузой, на бортике ванны устроилась горка колец, браслетов и цепочек. Вторая, смотанная с косы, украсила противоположный бортик – и, в конце концов, в горячей воде остался только сам Лафей, уменьшившийся до предела, несчастный. Йотун собрался в маленький синий комок, только и уцелело от гордости, что рога да коса, что стелилась в воде, как длинная змея.  
Один честно пытался не подсматривать и не подслушивать. Лафей вел себя ненормально тихо, словно ухитрился беззвучно утопиться, так что Один пошел назад – проверять, все ли в порядке, да так и застыл у двери. Кажется, он издал какой-то звук, потому что Лафей открыл глаза и уставился на него обвиняюще.  
– Я решил, что ты уснул тут, да и с косой тебе помочь ведь надо, – оправдался Один. Вышло ужасно неуклюже. Лафей неопределенно дернул углом рта, раздосадованный тем, что его застали в таком виде, потом опустил голову и пожал плечами.  
– Кажется, ее проще отрезать. Я и распутать-то толком не смог, несмотря на когти.  
В черных волосах действительно хватало лишнего, даже без учета золота: какие-то пряди склеились, какие-то словно бы вовсе сплавились вместе, на висках и макушке образовалась кровавая корка, хорошо, рога спасли, не дали полностью раскроить хозяину череп.  
– Вот еще глупости, – Один уселся на край ванны, стараясь не смотреть на избитое, едва приглаженное колеблющейся водой тело, стал разбирать кончик косы. Кровь в волосах размывалась водой, мутью утекала прочь. – Длинная, жалко. Не у каждой асиньи такая.  
– Асиньям косы нужны для красоты, а мне для дела, – не то возразил, не то согласился и дополнил Лафей, прикрыв глаза. От боли он уже не кривился – и яблоко подействовало в полную силу, и тело, переменившись, легче переносило испытания. Миниатюрная и хилая на вид ипостась была куда выносливее, лучше переносила боль, но Лафей все равно предпочитал оставаться большим и сильным – а кто бы не предпочитал?  
– Да, хлестал ты ею славно, – признал Один, продолжая разбирать косу и промывать пряди. – Едва последнего глаза не лишил. Но ведь тем жальче отрезать, нет?  
– Буду жив – отрастет. А нет – какая разница? – с поразительным равнодушием ответил Лафей. И в этом он тоже был непохож на асиний: те бы от перспективы обрезать косы впали бы в ужас или гнев, в зависимости от характера.  
– Смотрю, с судьбой ты на короткой ноге и церемониться не привык, – отозвался Один, продолжая расплетать размокающие волосы. – А я-то думал, твоя косища – вроде моей бороды или шляпы. Без них вроде как и царь не царь.  
– В чем-то ты прав. Без косы меня в Йотунхейме засмеют. Но у меня там будут проблемы посерьезнее того, что я покажусь соплеменником нелепым и смешным, – фыркнул Лафей. – А пока я эти проблемы решу, как раз и коса отрастет. Хотя ты, кажется, неплохо с ней справляешься, может, еще и стричь не придется.  
Сказал – и словно сглазил: Одину в косе попался такой колтун, что хоть вырезай. Магия приучила его к терпению, но несколько минут ушло только на то, чтобы его размочить и распутать. Потом черный узел поддался, разошелся, и Один сказал недовольно:  
– Сеть ты из нее вязал, что ли... – он помолчал и прибавил совершенно искренне. – Впрочем, из такой гривы и сеть вышла бы на славу.  
Лафей, стойко переносивший процесс распутывания волос, немного расслабился, ощупал то место, где раньше был колтун, и кивнул:  
– Не придется. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Спасибо, Всеотец.  
Каким-то непостижимым образом у йотуна выходило произносить это обращение с почти неощутимым, но явным ехидством.  
\- Не за... – Один замолчал. Было за что. – Пожалуйста, Лафей, – он доразбирал спутанные пряди до самого загривка и остановился; дальше была сплошная корка ссохшейся крови. – Ляг на спину. Нужно размочить это.  
Лафей недовольно засопел, но сполз в ванну ниже, ненадолго скрылся полностью, не закрывая глаз. Так и смотрел настороженно из-под поверхности воды. Потом йотун всплыл, высунулся из поды по шею и снова подставил голову.  
У Одина хватило совести промолчать. Лафей и без того явно делал все, на что был способен, чтобы не озвереть и не сорваться. Один поплескал водой на подмоченную кровавую корку, но толку от этого не было, и он велел раздраженно:  
– Примостись загривком на бортик. Да не утоплю я тебя, не затем ведь прошу.  
И, не имея в виду ничего дурного, взял йотуна за рога, намереваясь уложить головой на мрамор так, чтобы обоим было удобнее.  
Лафей взвился с неожиданной для недавно умиравшего энергией, издал нечто среднее между гневным воплем и шипением и расплескал половину воды из ванны вокруг. На Одина он смотрел так, словно тот, по меньшей мере, раскатал Йотунхейм по камешку до основания.  
– То, что я твой пленник, не дает тебе права!.. – начал было он, но голос сорвался, так что йотун продолжил выражать недовольство всем видом, мокрым, взъерошенным и облепленным волосами.  
Одина этой вспышкой буквально откинуло на пару шагов. Вода, еще недавно исходившая паром, сделалась холодной, со слюдяными чешуйками льда, а уж эхо вопля раз десять отразилось в ушах.  
– Я и не... – он понял, что почти готов оправдываться, обозлился, в основном потому, что был испуган и не понимал, что не так, и насупился. – Можно было не орать на весь Асгард!  
– Можно было не хватать меня за рога! – прошипел Лафей, съеживаясь в резко похолодевшей воде и принимаясь зловеще клацать зубами. – Они у меня не для того выросли, чтобы каждый ас, которому что-то в голову стукнуло, хватался!  
Выглядел йотун, по мнению Одина, еще более странно, чем обычно. Будто был готов и начать крушить все вокруг, и разрыдаться. Глаза, до того тусклые, сияли гневом, на скулы выполз слабый лиловый румянец – словом, Лафей совсем потерял над собой контроль. Пусть на минуту, но все же – и это ошеломило Одина и сбило с толку. Извиняться было явно бессмысленно, так что он только сказал, держа руки напоказ, чтобы йотун видел, что хватать его больше не собираются:  
– То есть волосы трогать можно, ничего, а рога... – тут он замолчал, потому что лицо у Лафея стало совершенно зверское. – Я не хотел оскорбить тебя, Лафей, веришь ты или нет. Только помочь.  
Йотун еще долго сопел, сверкая глазами, и явно пытался заставить себя успокоиться. Когда это худо-бедно удалось, он ответил:  
– Я благодарен за помощь и прошу прощения за вспышку. Ты не знал, а потому вряд ли оскорбил меня намеренно. Просто… не делай так больше. И можно как-то нагреть эту воду?  
– Разумеется, – Один повел ладонью, и над водой стал подниматься пар, тепло растопило лед, прильнуло к взявшейся знобкими мурашками синей коже. – Я также приношу извинения. Не знал, – он помолчал и прибавил, – лучше будет, если возле лица и... рогов ты вымоешь сам.  
Проявление магического таланта оказалось целительным средством. Лафей живо заинтересовался и отвлекся от своих обид, даже стал коситься на Одина не только с подозрением и неприязнью, но и с осторожным любопытством.  
Волосы он старательно вымыл сам, и лицо оттер тоже. К удивлению Одина, светлые, почти белые узоры с него не сошли, оказавшись не боевой раскраской, а чем-то, что Один поначалу принял за белую глину, вбитую под кожу.  
Один поднялся, отряхнув с рук воду, принес полотенце, отдал Лафею, отметив попутно, что когти у того уже отросли краше прежних. Хоть позолота с них и слетела, оставшись лишь чешуйками у лунок, а все-таки смотрелось это неплохо.  
– Ты хорош собой, – несколько удивленно заметил Один и прибавил, – это, надеюсь, не оскорбление? Я просто не думал, что йотун может выглядеть так – без боевой ярости на лице.  
– Ну, ты ведь тоже не всю жизнь носишь выражение наглого превосходства на физиономии? – фыркнул Лафей. – Я могу выглядеть как угодно. Пока, конечно, не получается выглядеть именно так, как угодно мне. Но это пройдет, – не слишком понятно добавил он.  
– А как кому угодно ты выглядишь сейчас? – удивился Один, глядя на то, как Лафей обматывается полотенцем, превращаясь в нечто вроде живой синей скульптуры в накинутом покрывале. – Это случайно или зависит от чего-нибудь конкретного?  
– Это сложно, – неохотно ответил Лафей. – Сейчас я выгляжу как компромисс между тем, чего хочу сам, и тем, что навязывает ситуация. Я хочу быть большим, сильным и страшным, но я в плену и явно побежден. Так что не выходит, – неподдельно расстроенно вздохнул он.  
Один обошел его вокруг, разглядывая, и опять припомнил, каким крошечным йотун выглядел, когда умирал. Как раненый ребенок или женщина.  
– То есть если я, например, начну орать на тебя и грозить, или тыкать в твою сторону оружием, ты разозлишься и – вырастешь или сожмешься? – спросил он, решив выяснить все до конца. – Если что, я не собираюсь орать. Разве что чтобы проверить.  
Лафей тут же зашипел. Похоже, это была его непроизвольная реакция на все, что ему не нравилось – то есть на большую часть вещей во всех Девяти мирах.  
– По-разному может быть. Могу разозлиться, пожелать открутить тебе голову и вырасти. Могу испугаться и съежиться еще сильнее. Сам не знаю. Знаю только, что, если меня уважают и боятся, я расту и делаюсь сильнее.  
– Бояться не обещаю, а мое уважение у тебя и так есть, – сказал Один, давя настырное желание рявкнуть Лафею в лицо "БУ!" и скорчить страшную рожу – просто чтобы поглядеть, что получится. Идея была дурацкая и опасная. – Тебе полегче, йотун? Не желаешь отдохнуть?  
– Желаю, – явно через силу сознался Лафей. – Может быть, ты и не врешь, иначе я стал бы еще меньше. Только вплету все обратно, – он кивнул на две горки золота, без которого, видимо, приличному йотуну нельзя было показываться даже в спальне, – и пойду отдыхать.  
У Одина удивленно расширились глаза, но возражать он не стал, спросил только:  
– Можно взять? – и, получив в ответ невнятное шипение, поднял звонкое золото с пола. – Идем. Помогу тебе пристроить все это по местам. Зачем это, кстати? Ты и без них достаточно царь.  
– Что бы ты в этом понимал, – буркнул Лафей, но достаточно беззлобно. – Сидишь посреди золотого Асгарда на золотом троне и рассуждаешь о ненужности золота.  
– Не так уж часто я сижу, хвала Ясеню, – проворчал Один, – трон этот твердый, и сидеть на нем скучно. Предпочитаю странствия, а в них я золота на себе не таскаю. Я и без него заметен, иногда даже чересчур.  
– Нужно ли мне говорить об очевидном, заявляя "Я – не ты"? – риторически вопросил Лафей. – У нас так принято. Я – царь, а значит, самый большой и сильный. И могу поднять больше всех золота. Если вдруг моя голова станет клониться под весом цепочек, височных колец, сережек и всего прочего, значит, со мной что-то не так и я должен срочно нарастить авторитет. И потом, мне идет золото, – уже другим тоном добавил йотун, на ходу прилаживая широкие узорные кольца на основания рогов.  
– Тебе идет, с этим не поспоришь, – кивнул Один, глядя на то, как мерцающие кольца ложатся на рога, цепочки – на виски и лоб. – Узоры нужны для того же? Чем старше и знатней йотун, чем больше он бывал в битвах, тем они сложнее и красивей?  
– Хм, ты начинаешь понимать, – одобрительно кивнул Лафей и улыбнулся – не оскалился, не дернул углом рта, как делал обычно, не показал клыки, устрашая, а просто улыбнулся. Видеть такое выражение на его лице было непривычно. – По узорам можно многое прочесть, если знать, как читать. Это вроде родословной и воинских знаков различия одновременно.  
– Асгард как река, – объяснил Один. – Принимает в себя другие потоки и объединяет их. У цвергов свои обычаи, у смертных – свои, теперь вот черед йотунов – может, мы и вправду друг друга научим не только ненависти, – он протянул руку, но не коснулся завитка на плече йотуна, а спросил, – можно потрогать?  
– Попробуй, – разрешил Лафей, и тут же прекратил улыбаться, засверкал глазами тревожно, будто боялся, что сейчас случится что-то ужасное.  
Один коснулся, провел, задумчиво кривя рот, по прохладному завитку. Тот был холодным, холоднее кожи, и гладким, как шрам.  
– Это и есть шрам, – пробормотал Один, отвечая на собственные мысли. – Ты режешь себя ради таких узоров?  
– Иногда, – не стал отпираться Лафей. – Некоторые проступают сами. Те, что отзываются на магию. Некоторые – подарки от врагов, которые смогли дотянуться. От твоего копья, должно быть, останется интересный узор.  
– Возможно, – отозвался Один, против воли рассматривая страшную, едва затянувшуюся рану. По краям она взялась неровным ломким узором – как будто первый лед затягивал воду, и отчего-то было трудно отвести от нее взгляд. – Я вижу, как ты устал, и хочу дать тебе передохнуть, хоть разговор и доставляет мне немало удовольствия. Слуги тебя боятся, и на праздничном пиру тебя не ждут, но я зайду к тебе вечером, принесу поесть и развлеку беседой.  
Лафей кивнул, на мгновение занавесив лицо мокрыми волосами, потом осторожно спросил:  
– Ты запрешь меня? Или прикуешь к чему-нибудь? Если второе, то лучше бы к кровати.  
– Зачем я стану тебя приковывать? – удивился Один. – Ты собираешься пойти убивать направо и налево тут, в Асгарде?  
– Нет, но я же пленник, – терпеливо объяснил Лафей. – Как еще это показать, если не запирая меня или не заковывая?  
– Послушай, я могу, конечно, натянуть на тебя ошейник и цепи и отвести на пир, чтобы ты сидел у моих ног и зыркал направо и налево, – сказал Один. – Но мне бы этого делать не хотелось. То, что я тебя победил, и так известно всякому асу, а в твоем унижении я не нуждаюсь, – он подумал и решил, – я запру тебя магической стеной. В покоях сможешь ходить, куда нравится, и делать что нравится, в разумных пределах, конечно. За стену идти не советую – она испепеляет все, чему нельзя сквозь нее проходить. Ясно?  
– Вполне, – Лафей снова кивнул, потом недовольно фыркнул, отбрасывая волосы за спину. Одину показалось, что ему стало легче, будто перспектива сидеть за магической стеной примирила его с действительностью, а не отгородила от нее. – Я постараюсь не испепелиться до твоего возвращения.  
– Я буду тебе признателен, если так и будет, – Один подумал и спросил, прежде чем уйти, – что ты привык есть? Одними яблоками тебя не прокормишь, а в то, что йотуны поголовно едят смертную плоть, я не верю.  
– Рыбу, – ответил йотун, не задумываясь. – То есть, ты можешь попробовать скормить мне парочку врагов, но рыба вкуснее и полезнее. Лучше, если рыба будет свежая и сырая, но я переживу и приготовленную как-нибудь.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Один и указал Лафею на постель. – По-моему, тебе сейчас нужнее всего отлежаться. Не то чтобы я приказывал – просто дружеский совет. Я знаю, как тяжело после такого удара, и вижу, сколько сил ты тратишь, чтобы просто держаться на ногах, так что... – он повел рукой, и золотая дрожащая стена поднялась между ним и йотуном. – Отлежись, Лафей.  
Насчет "дружеского" совета у Лафея уже явно вертелась на языке пара колких слов, но он не стал язвить. Только глупец стал бы спорить с очевидным, а Один был прав, оба это понимали. Во сне выздоравливать всегда было проще, так что он только кивнул, быстро сплел волосы в условную косу, чтобы не мешали, и забрался под какие-то меховые одеяла, легкие и теплые.  
Пир, по мнению Одина, затянулся. Он не отгремел еще даже до половины, а Один уже заскучал. Нет, пить он пил и ел, как подобало, но невольная мысль раз за разом приходила в голову, заставляя улыбаться потаенно.  
"У меня в покоях спит йотун. Синий, рогатый и в золоте".  
Почему именно это так его воодушевляло, сказать было трудно – но воодушевляло, и весьма. Один еле успевал сгонять с лица улыбку, а потом и вовсе, утомившись славословиями, ушел, сославшись на дела государственной важности – и уже у самых своих покоев понял.  
Лафей ему нравился. Не только как боец и союзник поневоле, просто... нравился. Как не всякая из асиний.  
Он постоял, осознавая это, и пожал плечами. Такое в Асгарде тоже бывало, многие крепкие мужи в походе искали тепла у эйнхериев помладше, и в целом никто не возмущался, но йотун?  
Он вошел, неся рыбу в закрытой посудине, и остановился снова. Йотун спал, сквозь мерцающую стену его лицо казалось совсем молодым, красивым. Необычным, да, но красивым. Тени длинных полукружий ресниц спали на скулах, приоткрытый рот поблескивал белыми зубами, нежный подбородок в пятнах синяков казался совсем женским. Один еле сумел себя одернуть, а потом решил, что не будет большой беды, если они проведут несколько горячих часов вместе. Если, конечно, Лафей не вздумает кусаться.  
Видимо, йотун был приучен не спать в чьем-то присутствии. Учитывая нравы Йотунхейма, Один это одобрял. Йотун почуял его, поморщился сквозь сон, открыл глаза, повертел головой, осматриваясь, и сообразил, что происходит.  
Один его не торопил. Уже и того, что йотун вместо своей ледяной норы проснулся в плену, в покоях Всеотца, а не в темнице, должно было ему хватить, чтобы вздрогнуть спросонья. Но глупых вопросов "где я" и "это был не сон?" Лафей задавать не стал, а спросил совсем другое.  
– Пир уже закончился? Сколько же я проспал? – почти ужаснулся он, явно имея некоторое представление о длительности традиционных асьих гуляний.  
– Недолго. Я ушел пораньше, – Один прошел сквозь стену, поставил рядом с йотуном посудину с рыбой. – Волновался, как ты тут. А спящим ты выглядишь иначе. Почти безобидно.  
Вместо ответа Лафей почему-то нахмурился, ощупал собственное лицо и закутался в одеяло по самый нос.  
– Я в порядке, и мне лучше. И я голоден, так что рыба очень кстати, – он покосился на принесенную Одином еду, но выбираться из одеяла и хрустеть подношением не стал.  
– Ну так поешь, – Один быстрым движением пальцев заставил стол подкатиться к кровати, а посудину – открыться. Сам он уселся напротив Лафея и уставился на него. – Асы пируют и будут пировать еще долго, нам никто не помешает спокойно поговорить. Может быть, даже сходить в сокровищницу. Я осмотрел Ларец и понял, что научиться обращаться с ним без твоей помощи займет столетия.  
– Зачем тебе с ним обращаться? – удивился Лафей. – Он бесполезен для всего, что не связано с Йотунхеймом и магией льда.  
К столу он подсел, так и не выпутавшись из одеяла, только когтистые руки освободил, клацнул когтями над поблескивающим рыбьим боком.  
– В нем столько силы, что даже меня она притягивает, – объяснил Один, глядя, как Лафей выбирает рыбину. – А ведь я не йотун. Но это не значит, что я совсем бесталанен в искусстве чаровать льды.  
– Да уж, ты не йотун, – в голове Лафея послышалась злость или даже боль. Он наконец-то выбрал рыбину и очень быстро превратил ее из существа в еду: голова отдельно, шкурка вместе с чешуей – тоже, хребет с костями – прочь. То, что осталось, йотун аккуратно искромсал когтями на ломтики и стал поедать один за другим.  
– Не йотун, но и не бесталанен, – упрямо сказал Один. – Если мне немного помочь. Приятного аппетита, Лафей.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул тот, продолжая жевать. – Почему ты думаешь, что я могу помочь тебе с магией? Я умею делать, но совершенно не умею учить, – заверил он.  
– Мне хватит посмотреть на то, как ты с ним обращаешься, – самонадеянно заявил Один. – Учить не означает все разжевывать, иногда достаточно просто увидеть – если ты талантлив. Я талантлив.  
– О, тогда что же может пойти не так, действительно? – улыбнулся Лафей, и в его улыбке меда было пополам с ядом. – Хорошо. Я покажу, как обращаюсь с ним. Только еще одну рыбину съем и придумаю что-нибудь вместо одежды. Не думаю, что это обычное дело – голый йотун в сокровищнице Асгарда.  
– Точно, одежда, – Один поднялся, ушел ненадолго и вернулся с охапкой разнообразных штанов. – Держи, подберешь себе что-нибудь по вкусу. Шелковых шальвар у нас не носят, а те твои тряпки пришлось сжечь, но голый йотун в Асгарде и вправду не лучшее зрелище, – он вздохнул и прибавил, – я хочу сказать, у нас не принято унижать пленников наготой, а гости обычно ходят одетыми.  
– Я не вижу ничего унизительного в наготе – я красивый, – с достоинством заявил Лафей, сворачивая бьющейся рыбине голову. – Но всегда быть голым – неудобно. Да и окружающие смущаются, особенно если они не йотуны – нас-то так легко не смутить. Спасибо за штаны, думаю, какие-нибудь подойдут.  
– Ты хорош собой, это верно, но асгардские традиции... – Один махнул рукой. – Я тоже не вижу в наготе унизительного, только неудобство и иногда неловкость. К тому же асиньи скромны и не одобряют наготы, если не в спальне... ну, скажем честно, большинство скромны и не одобряют.  
– Не думаю, что именно такая ценная информация о традициях Асгарда мне полезна… но она забавна, это точно, – фыркнул Лафей. – Отвернись. Мне нужно вымыть руки прежде чем хвататься за штаны, а после этого разговора красоваться перед тобой в натуральном виде как-то… странно. Невольно представляется толпа визжащих асиний, тычущих в меня пальцами.  
– Я-то не асинья, – разулыбался Один. – Не говори, что решил, что я сейчас начну ахать и закрывать глаза, заливаясь краской.  
– Уверен? – провокационно переспросил Лафей и принялся выбираться из одеяла.  
Один немедленно потерял дар речи. Он уставился на узкие плечи, покрытые узорами, маленькую, но, несомненно, женскую грудь с острыми лиловыми сосками, узкую талию в крохотных льдинках, почему-то не тающих, словно бы вплавленных в кожу…  
Он с трудом отвел взгляд от чарующего вида, и сказал через силу:  
– Думал, это вранье и досужие сплетни – что ваш народ меняет пол так же легко, как одежду, но вижу теперь, что нет. Ты нарочно меня дразнишь, Лафей, или просто не знаешь, что не стоит показываться асу вроде меня в таком виде?  
– Я тебя не дразню, – Лафей тут же запахнулся в одеяло по самые уши снова. – Ты спросил – и я ответил… ну, не совсем ответил – показал. И я не меняю пол – я всегда одинаков. По вашему, по-асьи выходит, что всегда двух полов. Просто они по-разному проявляются в разные времена.  
– Вот как, – проговорил Один. Если бы его уже не тянуло к Лафею – начало бы в эту самую минуту. Он снова отошел и вернулся с накидкой. – Что же, тогда одними штанами не обойтись. Одевайся, Лафей, и идем.  
Больше Лафей себя показывать не стал. Деловито натянул первые попавшиеся штаны, – к счастью, те сели нормально и не грозили сползти в самый неподходящий момент, – завернулся в накидку и, тихо шипя, выпутал из нее косу со всем золотым грузом.  
– Я готов. Веди.  
Долгим путешествие не было, опасным – тоже. Только в самой сокровищнице дорогу им преградил страшный воин, весь железный и безглазый, лязгнул сочленениями. Один пробормотал что-то, и воин равнодушно отступил, открыв подставку с ларцом.  
– Я, – предупредил Один, – уважаю твой здравый смысл и жизненный опыт. И то, и другое должно тебя остановить от бессмысленных попыток схватить Ларец и наделать глупостей. Остановят, как думаешь?  
– Разве тебе не интересно рискнуть и проверить? – усмехнулся Лафей вместо четкого ответа.  
Металлического стража он смерил задумчивым взглядом, словно прикидывая, как лучше его разбить. От холода всякий металл делается хрупким, даже знаменитая асгардская сталь. Впрочем, если такие мысли и одолевали рогатую голову, то вслух Лафей их не выдал.  
– А как по-твоему, чем я занят? – улыбнулся Один. Рядом с Ларцом йотун буквально на глазах наливался силой, как змея – бодростью на теплом камне. – Как ты использовал его там, у себя дома?  
– Редко, – ответил Лафей, не торопясь хвататься за ручки Ларца. – Он и без помощи, сам по себе работает. Поддерживает мой мир. Но иногда, если собственной силы не хватает, можно занять ее у Ларца. Часто нельзя – он опустеет и перестанет накапливать силу, как пересохший пруд – воду, – йотун огладил мерцающие бока сокровища ладонями, и ровное синее пламя отозвалось, сделалось ярче, осветило Ларец и все вокруг. – Прошу, Всеотец, не вычерпай его до дна. Он – не Ясень, но без него Йотунхейму не жить.  
– Не стану, – пообещал Один, – но разве он не восстанавливает силы? Ты из него черпаешь... прямо сейчас, я вижу – но и он из тебя пьет, разве ты не чувствуешь?  
– Чувствую, конечно. Но он пьет меньше, чем отдает. И это понятно: сколько во мне той силы – и сколько в нем.  
Йотун опустил ладони на Ларец, плотно обхватил его бока, прикрыл глаза – и засиял весь, окутался звенящим от мороза воздухом с кристалликами льда. Что это была за магия, сходу было не определить, но выглядеть Лафей, определенно, стал лучше.  
– И точно такая же ниточка тянется от него к Йотунхейму, – задумчиво сказал Один, рассмотрев происходящее как следует. Йотун не просто поздоровел на вид, он словно бы окончательно исцелился, сделался спокойнее, не таким дерганым, и жутковатые шрамы сгладились, а последний сломанный клык стал целым. – Это и вправду талисман твоего народа. Могучий талисман.  
– Да. И теперь он в твоих руках, так что мне остается полагаться только на то, что живой мир на Ясене для тебя важнее магической силы, которую можно оттуда взять, – кивнул Лафей и глянул на Одина опасливо, убирая руки. Сияние унялось, снова свернулось в едва заметную искру, йотун же перестал покрываться инеем.  
– Важнее, – заверил Один. – Знаю, обо мне говорят многое, и многое из этого правда, но я не люблю бессмысленных разрушений. Пойдем, Лафей, выпьем... за вечный мир между нашими народами.  
Лафей кивнул и пошел за ним следом; видно было, что на его плечи легла тяжелая ноша – на широкие, опять мужские плечи, – и что он в мыслях корит себя за глупость и неосторожность. Даже не за поход на Асгард, нет, битвы с асами были данью традиции, а за демонстрацию возможностей Ларца, слишком больших, чтобы Один мог ими не воспользоваться.  
Едва лишь Один налил и Лафею, и себе по кубку меда, как повторил, желая развеять тягостное чувство:  
– Не стану я изводить твой род. И весь Ларец не вычерпаю, в том тебе мое слово. Веришь клятве Всеотца?  
– Верю, – кивнул Лафей, мрачный и как никогда похожий на рогатую грозовую тучу. – И все равно… – он мотнул головой, прозвенев всеми своими украшениями, досадливо фыркнул и осушил свой кубок.  
– Не привык полагаться на других и зависеть от чужой воли? – предположил Один, наполняя кубки снова. – Я тоже не привык. Это приходит со временем, я думаю. Пей, не думай о дурном. Тебе нужно забыть о невзгодах.  
Он подозревал, что забыть о невзгодах Лафей не сможет даже после бочки асгардского меда, но пытался йотун честно. Он опустошал кубок за кубком, не делаясь пьянее на вид. Движения его оставались четкими, речь – связной, только глаза блестели подозрительно ярко. Один такую стойкость решительно одобрял. И немножко досадовал, потому что для его целей было бы лучше, если бы Лафей пьянел чуточку быстрее.  
Когда Одину показалось, что в йотуне плещется достаточно, то он подсел к Лафею поближе и сказал, доверительно понизив голос:  
– Не думаю, что ты мне поверишь, но я уже скучаю по нашим битвам. У меня было много достойных противников, но ты любому фору дашь.  
– Что проку в лести, если я все равно недостаточно хорош, – буркнул Лафей. – Хотя был бы у меня восьминогий конь и живое копье... Но какой смысл гадать, что было бы? Все так, как есть.  
Очевидно, йотун был из тех, на кого от спиртного накатывает меланхолия и фатализм.  
– Я не о том, а лишь о том, что встречаемся мы не в последний раз, и если пожелаешь – сойдемся в дружеском бою, как это принято в Вальгалле, – объяснил Один. – Конечно, после того, как ты выздоровеешь окончательно, а гнев в твоем сердце утихнет.  
Он снова был изумлен внезапной переменой: йотун шарахнулся от него, вздыбил на загривке чешуи и зашипел, как разгневанный кот:  
– Дружеские бои! Асы! Только вы могли такое придумать!  
Похоже, до утихания гнева в ледяном сердце было еще очень далеко.  
– Что не так? – изумился Один и подлил ему еще. – Это большая честь, когда я предлагаю кому-то сойтись в дружеской схватке.  
– Я счастлив и трепещу от оказанной мне чести, – пуще прежнего расшипелся Лафей, потом помолчал немного, успокаивая дыхание и собираясь с мыслями. – У нас нет такого понятия – дружеский бой. Есть тренировки. И есть бои до смерти или… в общем, дружеских нет.  
– Зря, – отозвался Один и осушил кубок. Голова у него чуть кружилась от выпитого, но на ногах он держался крепко и самоконтроля не терял. Почти. – Но ведь мы и не друзья, и не обязательно станем ими. Как тогда назвать бой, которого хотят оба, но который не закончится ничьей смертью?  
Йотун посмотрел в ответ очень странно.  
– У нас такие бои называются брачными и заканчиваются свадьбой. Ты правда намерен предложить мне что-то подобное?  
Один с трудом удержал лицо.  
– Ты... весьма хорош, но мой народ вряд ли поймет, если я женюсь таким непривычным образом, – он помолчал и спросил с неприкрытым любопытством, – разве ты не можешь подраться просто ради развлечения? Я не настаиваю, просто интересно.  
Лафей усмехнулся неожиданно лукаво.  
– Я уже подрался ради развлечения. Теперь вот ради развлечения же сижу в твоем гостеприимном плену.  
– Войну с Асгардом ты затеял ради развлечения? – ухмыльнулся Один. – Ну и представления у тебя о веселье, йотун. Занятные.  
– Скажешь, ты сам не развлекся? – еще более лукаво улыбнулся Лафей. – Ладно. Идею поединка не до смерти я, пожалуй, понять могу. Если будет нужно, я буду драться с тобой, не поддаваясь, но и не пытаясь убить. Этого достаточно?  
– Я с тобой развлекаться еще и не начинал, – хмыкнул Один, пряча голодный блеск глаза. – Веришь или нет, а дрался я вполне серьезно. Но хорошо, что ты согласился. Из таких странных обстоятельств может вырасти неплохое взаимопонимание, а я предпочитаю понимать союзников.  
– А ты все никак не оставишь идею сделать меня союзником, – с мягкой укоризной в голосе протянул Лафей, которого, кажется, стало понемногу забирать. – Откуда такая идея только взяться могла в твоей голове?  
– Это лучше, чем бесконечные войны, – пожал плечами Один. – Да и общего у нас не так уж мало. Только ты больше переживаешь за свой родной мир, а я – за все девять. Но за Асгард все-таки больше.  
– Ты сам вообще понял, что сказал? – усмехнулся Лафей. – Ладно уж. Заботы о мирах и меряние тронами предлагаю оставить на момент, когда мы оба протрезвеем. Не знаю, как ты, а я в таком состоянии радеть о чем-то не способен совершенно.  
– Все-таки я тебя упоил? – весело сказал Один, поглядел на визави и нагло поманил к себе пальцем – наклонись, мол, шепну на ухо что-то интересное.  
– Еще не упоил, но шансы у тебя есть. Пока я полностью в себя не пришел, конечно, – Лафей подумал немного и склонился, косясь с некоторым подозрением.  
– Брачные бои мне не по вкусу, – доверительно сказал Один и цепко взял Лафея за загривок, нагнул к себе еще ниже. – Но поцеловать тебя и остаться в живых хочется.  
И поцеловал, поражаясь тому, что творит, и в любую секунду ожидая жуткой боли – клыки у Лафея были совсем не игрушечные.  
Несколько секунд йотун не шевелился. Вообще никак не реагировал на происходящее, будто в статую превратился. Жили только глаза на стремительно делающемся лиловым лице – хлопали недоверчиво и темнели. Не то чтобы Один не ожидал чего-то в этом роде, но всё-таки надеялся на более очевидный ответ: да или нет.  
Впрочем, клыкастый рот оказался таким прохладным, медовым и нежным, что Одину и без ответов было неплохо – а отвечать Лафей меж тем и не думал. Все ещё моргал ошалело и даже, кажется, не дышал. Потом попытался отстраниться; Один не пустил, толкнулся языком в холодный рот, слегка прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, снова не дождался ответа и с немалой досадой выпустил.  
– Вправду совсем ледяной? – предположил, глядя на Лафея огорченно. – Вот уж не подумал бы...  
От пассивного созерцания к активным действиям Лафей перешел крайне стремительно: вот он еще сидел, застыв и заливаясь лиловым, а вот уже щека у Одина загорелась от крепкой оплеухи.  
– Ты! Наглый одноглазый ас! Сначала рога – теперь это?!  
– Эй, ты ходил передо мной с голой грудью! – у Одина даже в голове загудело. Рука у йотуна была твердая. – Не хочешь – так бы и сказал, какого драного йотуна машешь своими когтищами?!  
– А ты спрашивал, хочу ли я? И от драного аса слышу! – Лафей гневно шипел, но попыток треснуть аса больше не предпринимал. – И я не ходил, я сидел в одеяле, – чуть спокойнее добавил он.  
– Ну... – Один махнул рукой. – Ладно. Извини, значит, ошибся. Не очень-то и хотелось, – проворчал он себе под нос, зная, что врет. – Но ты сам затеял свои разговоры про брачные бои, я и решил, что ты не против.  
Лафей воззрился на него, как на говорящую глупости улитку, а потом вдруг рывком приблизился, сцапал Одина за волосы на затылке, притянул к себе и поцеловал сам, отчаянно и почти зло.  
Теперь настала очередь Одина ошалело моргать: йотунские представления о логике его изумляли все больше. Впрочем, довольно быстро он опомнился и крепко вцепился в Лафея, поймав за основание косы и вовсе не желая отпускать. Целовал Лафей потрясающе. Неумелыми, прохладными, умопомрачительными губами. И не то шипел, не то зубами щелкал в процессе. Нет, все-таки не зубами, не то лишиться бы Одину языка.  
В конце концов, они все-таки сумели друг от друга оторваться. Лафей отстранился, высвободил косу из пальцев Одина и закусил губу острыми клыками, задумавшись.  
\- Куда нас несет обоих, – пробормотал он, несомненно, поддавшись той вечно трезвой части сознания, что горестно предрекала ему жуткие муки совести и раскаяние назавтра.  
Один изловил его опять и снова потянул целоваться, пробормотав:  
– Не думай всякого. Понравится. Уже ведь нравится, видно по тебе. Да и нечасто тебя целуют, тоже видно.  
– Нас-с-столько наглых с-с-самоубийц не находитс-с-ся, – прошипел Лафей. На лице его была написана растерянность и муки выбора между тем, чтобы согласиться на предложенное безумие или отбиваться всеми когтями.  
– Ну да, я храбрее прочих, – самодовольно заявил Один. Его сейчас не оттащили бы даже целой армией – слишком ему нравился этот растерянный, злой, подернувшийся лиловой патиной клыкастый тип. Прохладная кожа, завитки эти... и коса... Один вздохнул откровенно влюбленно и решил, что так сильно увлекся не просто в первый за многие годы раз – вообще впервые, кажется. – И сильнее, – промурлыкал он, гладя Лафея под косой и пальцами касаясь шеи. – Пойми меня правильно: если ты вправду против, я не стану – не пытать же я тебя хочу. Но что-то мне кажется, что и я тебе нравлюсь, йотун.  
Лафей долго молчал, глядя на аса со смесью страсти и ненависти. Если бы Один мог читать его, как читал по полету птиц и старым свиткам, то прочел бы очень спутанную повесть. Лафей и вправду был против: не за этим он шел в Асгард, и не этим, раз уж на то пошло, собирался заниматься в плену, – скажут еще, что побежденный йотунхеймский царь купил себе свободу таким позорным способом! – но…  
Тело отзывалось. Один действительно был сильнее и, пусть и говорил, что уважает, хотел его все-таки больше. Этому очень трудно было противиться, как трудно было убедить непослушное тело придерживаться привычной мужской формы.  
Молчание Один понял как согласие. Он приник к притихшему йотуну, поцеловал того в губы, легко, едва касаясь, лизнул сахарные клыки. Он и сам раньше не думал, что такой угрожающий набор может вызывать нешуточное вожделение, но ведь вызывал же!  
Языком он обласкал холодный рот, ладонями – плечи, удивительно менявшиеся от прикосновений. Йотун весь дрожал, как если бы силился бежать куда-то и оставаться на месте разом, и Одину нравилась эта двойственность, и этот прерывистый вздох, не то угрожающий, не то нежный...  
И вот на этот поцелуй, уже не наглый и захватнический, а вполне деликатный и просящий, Лафей почти ответил. Сперва, впрочем, решил прояснить кое-что, отстранился и поинтересовался, щурясь недобро:  
– Я все еще пленник? Или уже трофей?  
Вопрос был хорош, вот только Один не знал на него ответа, понятия не имел, что хочет услышать йотун – и потому сказал чистую правду:  
– Все еще лучший, кого я захотел не только победить – завоевать. Решай сам, Лафей, – он усмехнулся, дотянулся до гневных губ и прошептал, касаясь их своими, – я списка таких побед не веду, но если б вел – ты бы его возглавил.  
Судя по всему, ответ йотуна устроил. Лафей усмехнулся и цапнул Одина за нижнюю губу – так, вполсилы, чтобы ощущения были острее. Один хмыкнул, довольный тем, что его слова пришлись по нраву капризному чудовищу, зализал след на губе и принялся целовать Лафея так, что еще бы немного – и душу выпил. Если бы у йотуна была душа, конечно. Он притянул Лафея ближе, оглаживая по плечам, поймал сзади за косу, заставил запрокинуть голову и выцеловывал до стона. Лафей рычал, но терпел – все-таки Один схватил его не за рога, а за косу, так что это можно было вынести.  
– Не тяни так, голову отвертишь, – проворчал он, когда в поцелуе наметилась пауза. – Никуда я не денусь, не обязательно меня держать.  
– Мне нравится, – сообщил Один, но тянуть перестал. – Очень. Ясно, что не денешься, но уж очень приятно тебя держать, – он поцеловал Лафея снова и провел ладонями по удивленно вздрогнувшей спине. – Так хорошо?  
– П-п-пожалуй, – неуверенно отозвался Лафей, моргая обморочно и шевеля лопатками. – Я пьян. И ты пьян. Это многое объясняет.  
– Многое, но не все, – признался Один, целуя удивленный рот и прилагая немалые усилия, чтобы не схватить йотуна так, как хотелось – а хотелось подмять под себя всю эту синюю и серебряную роскошь, заставить прибрать когти, или нет, пусть не убирает, пусть стонет погромче и рвет ими постель... он жадно сглотнул и приник к прохладной шее в ледяных чешуйках, принялся целовать, оставляя лиловые следы и продолжая гладить Лафея под лопатками – там-то его уж точно никто не трогал. Или трогал? – Очень. Ты красивый, и к тебе тянет, как никогда не тянуло к другим.  
– Почему? – довольно глупо спросил Лафей, но спрашивал явно не ради ответа, а ради того, чтобы выиграть время на размышления. Один знал о себе, что неплох. Красивый, хоть и не привычной Лафею йотунской красотой, сильный, храбрый… наглый.  
Ни одна асинья, вана или смертная из тех, кому Один дарил любовь – а дарил он щедро, – должно быть, не упрекала его в наглости. А между тем ее-то и было в нем больше всего, и именно на эту уверенность в собственном праве и отзывалась йотунская синяя кровь.  
Ужасное это было предательство со стороны собственного тела, и в самый неподходящий момент, если бы кто спросил у Лафея. Но никто не спрашивал.  
– Откуда мне знать? – пожал плечами Один и снова приник к синей прохладной шее, попытался дыханием растопить чешуйки – конечно, бесполезная затея, но играть с ними языком было более чем приятно. – И разве важно, почему?  
– Для меня важно, – уперся Лафей, но голову запрокинул, позволяя целовать себя.  
– Так у себя и спроси, почему тебе не хочется отбиваться, – промурлыкал Один и принялся за крепкие выпирающие ключицы. Лафей снова вздрогнул всем телом, и Один попросил, глядя снизу вверх, – верни грудь. С нею и тебе будет слаще, обещаю.  
– Ты так говоришь "верни!", словно я могу этим управлять! – зашипел Лафей, не скрывая возмущения тем, что был не в силах контролировать перемены в собственном теле. – Я не чувствую себя настолько слабым и беспомощным, чтобы… – он замолчал, чтобы не выдать больше ничего.  
Глаза у Одина сверкнули вдохновением – ничего лучшего и более возбуждающего Лафей и сказать не мог.  
– О, вот оно как, – промурлыкал он, прихватывая за косу покрепче и пробегаясь пальцами по шее сзади. – Значит, это будет зависеть от меня... – он снова поцеловал Лафея в губы, и что это был за поцелуй! Пьянящий, жаркий, властный – такой, что хотелось расслабиться, стать маленьким и послушным и позволить Одину продолжать.  
Лафей дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться, не преуспел, возмущенно взвыл и покорился, по крайней мере, на время. Одина это только порадовало – самому ему припекло, причем сразу в прямом и переносном смысле, но и Лафей отзывался. Не настолько явно пока, чтобы полностью перевоплотиться, но достаточно, чтобы стать меньше, мягче и уступчивее – на радость асу. Конечно, Лафей и дергался, и шипел, но не кусался и даже, кажется, чуть уменьшился, так что Один вдохновился и решил, что на нужном пути. Лафея хотелось все сильнее. Облизывать всего, как диковинную синюю сосульку – особенно.  
Один тем и занялся, с немалым удовольствием целуя, лаская и покусывая синюю кожу в серебристых завитках. Несколько из них уже сделались его любимцами – на шее, на плече и на груди, – и их он раз за разом обводил горячим языком, ворча горлом что-то одобрительное и хищное. Лафей каждый раз напрягался и тихо шипел, стоило Одину поцеловать слишком близко к едва зажившему шраму от копья – боялся, как видно. Один, впрочем, обходился с ним как мог бережно, и с какого-то раза йотун окончательно расслабился и перестал дергаться.  
– Не бойся, – попросил Один почти неслышно, провел языком, по самому краешку шрама, нарочно трогая именно это нежное, уязвимое местечко, чтоб на опыте доказать – не будет больно. Не будет плохо. Не сейчас и не с ним.  
И ведь получалось доказывать. Лафей перестал так уж зажиматься, даже задышал чаще, соски у него набухли – не то Один так зализал их, не то вот-вот должна была прорезаться грудь, как знать, – прикрыл бешеные алые глаза. Плечи у него сделались узкими, с них стаяли острые кромки ледяных чешуй... словом, терпение у Одина стремительно кончалось.  
– Лафей, – ласково сказал он, пытаясь вытащить йотуна из-за стола. – Тут неудобно, поверь мне.  
Сопротивляться йотун не стал. Поднялся, качнувшись на вздумавших подкоситься ногах, но устоял.  
– Веди, – выдохнул он, плотнее заворачиваясь в накидку. – Но я по-прежнему не уверен, что нам стоит это делать.  
Может быть, он и вправду не был уверен, но тело явно рассудило по-другому, признав Одина, и скрыть это не получалось. Теперь Лафей доходил ему едва ли до плеча, а ведь совсем недавно не уступал Одину в росте, – и позволял притягивать к себе, трогать набухшую грудь, гладить по спине и крутому, совсем не мужскому уже бедру, шептать горячо в украшенное золотыми кольцами ухо:  
– Хватай меня за шею. Отнесу.  
– Уронишь – загрызу, – кратко пообещал Лафей, сцепил когтистые пальцы за шеей Одина, повис на нем почти доверчиво. Немыслимо; до сих пор Лафей себе такого не позволял.  
– Обижаешь, – проворчал Один, улыбаясь и подхватывая йотуна на руки. Когти скрежетнули друг о друга в непосредственной близости от его беззащитного затылка, но Одина это нисколько не пугало – напротив, вдохновляло. Он понес Лафея в постель, по дороге целуя то вожделенный завиток на плече, то звонкие колечки в ухе, опустил на постель, не уронив, сам оказался рядом, навис над тяжело дышавшим йотуном, поцеловал в губы. – Так ведь удобней.  
Лафей неловко завозился в уже знакомой постели, словно боролся с желанием закопаться в одеяла поглубже.  
\- Я прямо чувствую, что у тебя на меня какие-то хищные планы, – проворчал он. – Не факт, что они совпадают с моими собственными.  
– Ты красивый, – невпопад, но совершенно искренне заявил Один, оглаживая добычу. Грудь особенно манила его к себе, и он не стал себе отказывать в удовольствии как следует ее потрогать, и языком тоже, и слегка прикусить соски, и... он выдохнул блаженно, принялся гладить Лафея по бедрам, нащупал торчащий член, украшенный странными острыми выростами, провел по нему пару раз, мягко сжимая и раздумывая о том, что обычно мужчины в нем вожделения не вызывают, а тут вот...  
– Красивый, – качнул в ответ рогами Лафей, ерзая под откровенными ласками. – Ты тоже… вполне. Хоть и глупый розовый безрогий ас.  
Ясно было, что более явного комплимента от него Одину не дождаться, но Один и не ждал ласковых слов. Лишь бы Лафей позволял себя трогать вот так, а слова подождут.  
– Ехидный йотун, – не остался он в долгу, продолжая гладить и узнавать на ощупь. Что-то такое интересное ему почудилось у Лафея между ног, что-то необычное, и он попытался стащить с него штаны, чтобы разобраться как следует, взглядом, пальцами и, может быть, даже ртом. – И чем тебе страшнее, тем ты ехиднее. Приподнимись-ка?  
Лафей, тихо шипя, приподнял бедра над постелью, позволяя себя раздеть. Один это полностью одобрил, приник губами к подобравшемуся плоскому животу, украшенному шрамами. По бедрам у Лафея тоже словно серебряная лоза росла, тонкие узоры сходились и расходились, украшая и искушая, но дыхание у Одина перехватило не из-за красоты. Даже не из-за невольного сочувствия – это же надо было, резать в таких нежных местах!  
Он скользнул пальцами Лафею между ног и в который раз потерял дар речи, а когда обрел – все равно не смог ничего сказать, только потрясенно трогал и трогал нежную, влажную, сомкнутую плоть. Женскую, без всяких сомнений – женскую плоть.  
Наконец, потрясение его сменилось вспышкой такого вожделения, что Один едва не кончил от одной мысли, склонился и обжег поцелуем плоский синий живот, выдохнул в прохладную, бисерными льдинками украшенную кожу:  
\- Даже представить не мог, что такое чудо существует.  
– Разумеется, ведь асы предпочитают убивать йотунов, – фыркнул Лафей, и тут же добавил: – Обратное, впрочем, тоже справедливо. Ну да, я именно такой. Что теперь?  
Спрашивал он с искренним любопытством. И то верно, возможностей перед ними открывалось бесчисленное множество, одна сладостней другой.  
– Теперь меня от тебя не оттащишь, – честно сказал Один и прихватил дернувшиеся было бедра, снова поцеловал гладкую синюю кожу, языком проследил по складке, уводившей в пах, устроился между стройных длинных ног, заставил штаны практически испариться с себя, обнажившись и оказавшись полностью готовым к любовной схватке. – Я-то думал, что же меня так разобрало – теперь вижу, что. Видно, чуял, что ты не так уж прост, и что такая чудесная йотунья прячется под твоими одеждами...  
На "йотунью" Лафей оскалился и зашипел так, что сам бы испугался, услышь такое в свой адрес.  
– Я уже говорил тебе, – начал он, – а ты все равно слышишь только то, что хочешь! Не бывает никаких йотуний! И не надо считать меня таковой!  
– Не бывает так не бывает, – покладисто отозвался Один, которому проще было согласиться с красивой разгневанной женщиной – ну хорошо, наполовину женщиной, но все же! – чем упираться. Он дотянулся до шипящего Лафея и поцеловал, рискуя языком, губами и бородой разом. – Прости, йотун. Я от счастья немного ошалел. Не нравится, что называют йотуньей – не стану. Обними-ка меня, только шкуру с костей не спусти.  
Лафей пошипел еще немного, но в конце концов признал, что ошалеть от счастья, очутившись с ним в одной постели, вполне можно, и обнял Одина, запустил когти ему в спину, но неглубоко и аккуратно.  
– Не будешь дергаться и делать всякие пакости – твоя шкура останется при тебе, – пообещал он, уже почти мурлыча.  
– Какие это пакости я могу сделать, держа тебя в объятиях, – проворчал Один, целуя еще и со стоном потираясь о торчащую упругую грудь. Когти Лафея на спине чувствовались потрясающе. Он заворчал счастливо, губами поймал сосок, лиловый и прохладный, второй, пальцами скользнул по мягким, уже влажным и готовым раскрыться складкам. – Подай мне пару идей, пока я еще хоть что-то соображаю.  
– Нет уж, я на пакости горазд, но тебя им учить не стану, – заверил Лафей, вздрагивая и ловя слишком уж смелую руку Одина бедрами, стискивая. – Осторожнее, наглый торопливый ас! – велел он, не торопясь выпускать пойманное запястье.  
– Я нежно, – заверил Один, у которого уже перед глазами черные с алым круги плыли от возбуждения. Он облизал пальцы и потрогал снова, нежно, не спеша – и кто бы знал, чего ему стоила эта медлительность. Влажное под рукой раскрывалось, гладкие сильные бедра сжимались, ловили его руку, но остановить его Лафей не мог. – Лучшее из сокровищ Йотунхейма...  
– С-с-сам такой… – зашипел Лафей, пытаясь сопротивляться. Получалось не слишком, и скоро он прекратил, развел ноги чуть шире, давая Одину исследовать и рассматривать себя. Было ему странно и не слишком-то комфортно: до сих пор никому не позволял так с собой обращаться и ни под кого не ложился – а как иначе он стал бы царем? И вот, надо же, угораздило.  
– Я-то ведь наглый розовый ас, – напомнил Один, продолжая ласково перебирать складочки и касаться влажной, набухшей плоти. Лафей под ним понемногу покорялся – очень понемногу, – и дышал все чаще. Особенно если гладить ритмично и не забывать трогать твердый член, и пальцем дразнить самый вход, узкий и влажный. Один очень, очень осторожно нажал, почувствовал сопротивление и тут же отступил – рано. Уж конечно, Лафей к себе никого вот так не подпускал. Невозможно было представить кого-то, у кого хватило бы сил и нахальства, как хватило у него, Одина, – и теперь йотун, без сомнений, опасался ближайшего будущего, и правильно опасался…  
Лафей отвернулся, хоть и ненадолго, но довольного блеска в глазах скрыть не смог. Один и сам уже видел, что неподдельное внимание и восхищение йотуну льстят, что он пытается подавить в себе довольство – и не может, будто только и дожидался всю жизнь, чтобы асий царь явился и утащил его в свою спальню.  
– Наглый маленький мягкий розовый ас, – развернул он определение, сверкая глазами недобро и хитро. – Сдался же я тебе, будто тебе женщин во всех мирах мало…  
– Ты не женщина, ты мне сам прошипел, – пробормотал Один, продолжая гладить его совсем уж непотребно и непристойно. – Но вот сдался, как видишь... Лафей, пусти меня? Хорошо, хорошо, вижу, что страшно. А ртом тоже побоишься? – он поцеловал Лафея, глубоко и неприлично, дразня языком. – Я ведь так и внизу могу. Хочешь?  
Йотун залиловел, не то от смущения, не то от злости, но кивнул решительно.  
– Хочу. Только не кусайся, – предупредил он и отвернулся, будто не хотел смотреть на Одина и встречаться с ним взглядом.  
Один хмыкнул и полез вниз, цепляясь за гладкие бедра, зарылся лицом. Пахло соленым морем, лиловые и перламутровые складки походили на полураскрытую раковину, и от прикосновений к нежной коже йотун вздрагивал, но не жался. Даже колени не сводил.  
Похоже, – подумал Один, медленно водя языком по раскрытому, – кое-кто тут долго ждал, когда же найдется соперник крепче него самого, поймает, победит и сделает все, чего хочется обоим. И кто бы взялся осуждать такое чудесное создание за зов тела?  
Сам Один осуждать йотуна уж точно не собирался. Он лизал, трогал и целовал, стараясь не щекотать бородой и не выпускать пойманного. Многим из женщин и дев, деливших с ним ложе, эта ласка нравилась, многих – смущала почти до немоты, и Лафей был и с теми, и с другими. Сам Один не понимал, что в этом такого уж непристойного: красивая женщина везде красива, желанная – желанна всеми способами, какие только позволяет щедрая природа, так что останавливаться и не думал. Лафей закинул руку на лицо, закрываясь и светясь всеми оттенками лилового от лба до самой груди, но не шипел, не вырывался и не пытался прятаться в одеялах. Понимал, должно быть, что это глупо и что Один не пустит, воспользовавшись своей уверенностью, своей силой. Он и в ласках был силён, заставлял на них отзываться; йотун перестал прятаться, схватил Одина когтями за волосы, уже позволяя вставлять в себя язык, а потом и пальцы.  
Внутри он оказался удивительно прохладным и умопомрачительно, нестерпимо нежным, тугим, таким, что Один чуть не кончил.  
– Не могу больше, – хрипло признался он, вновь нависая над Лафеем и прижимаясь ноющим членом к мягким, насквозь мокрым, скользким складкам. – Поцелуй меня, – он наспех обтер рот, подозревая, что Лафей может побрезговать собственными соками, впился в подставленный клыкастый рот, двинулся чуть вперед и вверх, пытаясь войти в полураскрытое ждущее тело.  
В этот раз йотун укусил уже всерьез, до крови – не то разозлился, не то испугался, не то ему просто так было приятнее. Одновременно он выгнулся под Одином, дернулся навстречу, позволяя войти сразу глубоко и резко, клацнул чем-то в горле и ударил Одина пятками.  
\- Горячо! – сообщил он, блестя на Одина любопытными глазами. – Всегда так? – он облизнулся и заурчал довольно, смакуя кровь, побежавшую из прокушенной губы. – Асья кровь. Сладкая.  
\- А-ах же!.. – Один вогнал полностью, задохнулся, замер – прохладное, нежнейшее обхватило и сжало. Лафей облизывался, сладко жмурясь, и Одину было ничуть не хуже. Он цапнул йотуна в ответ и вдвинулся до предела, сжал сильное бедро, раскрывая Лафея для себя еще лучше, задвигался, глубоко и пока еще неспешно – давал обоим время привыкнуть.  
Лафей улыбнулся довольно и хищно, снова слизал с губ чужую кровь и потянулся за поцелуем. Он целовал, кусаясь, вскидывал бедра, позволяя входить глубоко, да когтил Одину спину.  
Очень скоро Одину сделалось ясно, что женщины горячей у него не бывало никогда, ну и что же, что Лафей не был ни женщиной, ни горячим. Но давал он как в первый и последний раз, цепляясь за плечи Одина, кусаясь и чуть не всхлипывая на особенно удачных движениях. Один как раз прижал его руки над головой, спасаясь от когтей, и принялся брать жестко, почти безжалостно – нежностей Лафей сейчас бы не одобрил, уж это точно, – губами ткнулся в кусачий рот, в длиннейшие ресницы, зачем-то поцеловал основания рогов...  
Лафей взвыл так, что Одину даже страшно сделалось. Но не шарахнулся, а напротив, замер. Тогда Один коснулся рогов губами еще раз.  
– Не трогай… – слабым голосом попросил Лафей – попросил, не потребовал! – Это… слишком. Свет, что ли, на них сошелся?  
В подробности он вдаваться не стал, но и так было заметно, что ощущений, пусть и приятных, одному маленькому сейчас йотуну слишком много.  
– Хочется, – отозвался Один, но трогать больше не стал, только подул на влажный след – и на его члене сжалось тугое женское нутро, словно между рогами Лафея и его лоном была прямая связь. – Знал бы, что так даешь – раньше бы в Йотунхейм пошел... за добычей... – он задвигался быстрее. – Нравится?  
Конечно, Лафей не стал признавать очевидное. Он клацнул на Одина зубами, дотянулся и укусил аса в плечо.  
\- За добычей он бы пришел! Пф-ф-ф!  
Один усмехнулся, криво и голодно, прибавил темпа. Теперь он вгонял сильнее, жмурясь и держа Лафея за бедро и плечо, и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не кончить. Уж очень Лафей был хорош – тесный, нежный!  
\- Кус-сачий... – Один втиснулся еще глубже. – Прелес-с-сть ледяная... зубастая...  
Ледяная зубастая прелесть зашипела, выругалась грязнее некуда и вцепилась когтями, во что пришлось – в запястье Одина. Тот, впрочем, не возражал, занятый другими ощущениями, и осуждать Лафея не мог совершенно. Отпустить – тоже. Он впился губами в требовательный рот, задвигался так быстро и жестко, что чуть не дымилось между телами, – и вгонял, вгонял, рыча горлом и добивая до предела. Нечего было и мечтать остановиться, сдержаться, Один и не пытался, только надеялся, что сумеет продержаться сколько нужно.  
Судя по тому, как Лафей его когтил, как беспомощно закатывал глаза и пытался подняться на лопатки, терпеть мучительно подступавшее наслаждение ему оставалось всего ничего.  
К тем, кто ведет себя тихо в бою, Лафей не относился – и в любви оказался таким же громким. Он заорал так, словно надеялся голосом стены обрушить, вцепился в Одина всеми когтями, выгнулся под ним причудливым мостиком и сорвался, кончил, да так, что из глаз посыпались искры вперемешку с непрошенными слезами, на удивление горячими и солеными.  
Один заорал тоже, и если бы вокруг был бой – перекричал бы все боевые трубы. Семя рванулось из него, наслаждение хлестнуло и продрало по спине до боли, – Лафей явно добавил когтями, но сейчас Одину было наплевать, пусть хоть хребет вырвет ими, – нежное и прохладное сжалось, пошло тугой волной и обжало, по синим щекам потекли слезы, и их Один стал снимать губами, как только снова смог дышать. Скоро слезы кончились, но Один, довольный и благостный, не перестал целовать Лафея – и молчал, изумляясь. Теперь Лафея никто бы не назвал царем, даже если бы очень хотел польстить. Царицей – возможно. Он был маленький, с чудесными изгибами, с мокрыми еще ресницами и настолько женщина, насколько вообще возможно себе представить.  
В каждый дюйм этой женщины, от кончика косы до последнего коготка на мизинце, Один был откровенно и неодолимо влюблен. Он поцеловал солоноватые губы и пробормотал:  
– Лавейя. Буду звать тебя Лавейей, пока ты такой.  
В недавние времена Лафей ответил бы по-своему, но сейчас не было сил. Он только вздохнул и пробормотал:  
– Только чтобы никто не слышал. И не видел. Хотя по доброй воле я в таком виде никому и не покажусь, это самоубийство.  
– Никто не увидит и не услышит, будь уверен, – пообещал Один, целуя прохладные искусанные губы и прижимая к себе прекрасного, такого прекрасного йотуна. Йотунью. – Я не желаю тебе зла, что бы ты там ни думал себе. Правда, не желаю.  
– Да я уже понял, – усмехнулся Лафей, ерзая под разлегшимся на него асом и пытаясь хоть немного ослабить его ласковую хватку. – Всеотец, отпусти, а? Ты сейчас кажешься тяжелым, хотя вообще-то, конечно, маленький розовый ас. В обычное время.  
– В обычное да, – Один неохотно сполз с прохладного, изящно изогнутого тела, но совсем рук не снял, продолжил гладить. – Чего-нибудь хочешь, о моя прекрасная рогатая добыча? Еды, питья, отдыха?  
– Чтобы ты перестал звать меня добычей, – тут же решил Лафей. – И пить. Чего-нибудь кислого. Водится такое в Асгарде, или тут поголовно все сладкоежки и питаются медом?  
– Водится, почему нет? – Один поцеловал Лафея, поднялся, намотав на себя смятое и сбитое на пол покрывало, высунул голову за дверь и громовым голосом потребовал питья и еды. Вернулся он с гигантским подносом, водрузил его на стол и налил Лафею прозрачного, кислого даже на запах питья.  
– Хм, интересно, – Лафей предпринял попытку сесть, не сумел и остановился на компромиссе между собственным желанием и слабостью – оперся на локоть и остался полулежать. – Это не клюква, но тоже кисло. Что это?  
– Лимонный сок, – Один сел рядом, помог Лафею опереться на себя. Слабость после любви он понимал и не пугался ее, случалось с его женщинами и не такое. – Есть такое яблоко, ужасно кислое, зовется лимоном. Растет в дальних пределах Мидгарда, у нас тоже – где потеплей. Нравится?  
– Нравится. Хочу, – кратко заявил Лафей, хищно клацая зубами в адрес чудного фрукта.  
– Так не стесняйся, – дружелюбно предложил Один, хотя с виду Лафей и не думал стесняться. Он пощелкал пальцами и наколдовал лимон – большой, бешено-желтый, в пупырчатой толстой кожуре. – Вот. Порезать или ты когтями?  
– Зачем его резать? – удивился Лафей, принюхиваясь к странному фрукту. Пахло от него горькой свежестью, вполне привлекательно, и йотун тут же вгрызся в желтую шкуру.  
Одина перекосило. Нет, привычка Лафея есть как вкуснее его не раздражала, но скулы у него свело от зрелища, слюна заполнила рот. Он быстро запил вином зрелище йотуна, пожирающего лимон, как яблоко – с кожурой, жадными укусами. Вино не слишком помогло, и у Одина вскоре заболели челюсти, но отговаривать Лафея он не стал, пробормотал только:  
– Гляди, как бы от кислятины живот не разболелся.  
Лафей только фыркнул-хлюпнул сквозь лимон.  
\- Все-таки асы – ужасные неженки, даже если они при этом могучие воины, – сообщил он, приканчивая лимон. Йотун догрыз последний кусочек, довольно вздохнул и снова откинулся на подушку.  
– Прекрасный фрукт. Говоришь, любит тепло? Жаль, у нас не вырастет...  
Один потер ноющие челюсти, проглотил слюну и лег рядом, приобняв безумного йотуна и мягко поцеловав его в кислющие губы.  
– Будем видеться. Станешь приезжать в Асгард – будут тебе лимоны, – пообещал он, водя ладонью по узкому нежному плечу. – А ты станешь, я в тебя верю.  
– Ты меня еще домой не отпустил, а уже думаешь, как бы обратно заманить, – усмехнулся Лафей, хоть на лице его и было написано смирение. Конечно, у Одина должно было получиться. – Проклятье, надо же было так вляпаться…  
– Думаю, – кивнул Один, продолжая ласкать спину в выпирающих чешуйках-украшениях и касаясь округлой мягкой груди губами. – И заманю, будь уверен. Не для того я тебя соблазнял, чтобы вот так запросто расстаться, так что кто еще вляпался?  
– "Соблазнял"? – возмутился и усмехнулся разом Лафей. – Если ты меня соблазнял, то тот тычок копьем был легким заигрыванием!  
Впрочем, долго возмущаться не стал, и поцелуи Одина тому были не последней причиной.  
– Можно подумать, тебя бы устроило что-то меньшее, чем Гунгнир, – двусмысленно хмыкнул Один, приникая к нежным округлостям и целуя, забирая в губы припухшие соски. Он вылизывал, посасывал и всеми прочими способами, доступными мужчине, показывал, в каком восторге от этой груди и от всего остального. – Не вредничай, Лавейя.  
– Ладно, только потому, что ты так просишь. И только ненадолго, – нехотя согласился Лафей, в этот раз даже не зашипев на женское имя. – Веревки ты из меня вьешь, вот что. А я и терплю. Потому что я мудр.  
– Ты мудр, – согласился Один, продолжая мягко оглаживать налитые груди. Ничего общего с пышными, слишком мягкими, изобильными грудями великанш – нет, Лафей даже женщиной был твердым, подобранным... чудесным. Один готов был не выпускать его еще лет сто. Или двести. Даже страшно делалось, как этот йотун его причаровал – а ведь ничто не предвещало. – И не надолго, конечно. Лишить тебя возможности язвить – ты с ума сойдешь и собственным ядом подавишься, а мне бы этого не хотелось, – он снова приласкал твердые, как яблоки, груди и подгреб Лафея под себя. – Так все равно тяжело?  
– Так – не слишком, – признал Лафей, прижался в ответ, греясь об Одина. – Но ты все равно аккуратнее.  
– Я очень стараюсь, – заверил Один, нависая над ним и опираясь на локоть. Пальцы он запустил Лафею в волосы и гладил, перебирал пряди. – Можно я расплету? Хочется видеть твою гриву на свободе.  
– Вообще-то… – начал йотун и запнулся. По обычаю, о котором Один понятия не имел, расплести йотуну косу без боя мог только муж и только после того самого поединка. – А, какая разница теперь-то? – тихо перебил он сам себя, имея в виду сразу все: и то, что между ними уже произошло, и то, что Один и без того расплетал ему косу, когда пытался вымыть. – Расплетай. Только мы тут утонем в волосах.  
– Выплывем, – решил Один и поцеловал его благодарно, принялся распутывать недавно заплетенное, целуя то щеку, то ухо, то краешек недовольных губ. Волосы текли по его рукам прохладными черными реками, и в предупреждении Лафея была здравая мысль, но эта чудесная длинная грива заслуживала того, чтобы литься свободно. – Длинная и шелковая, лучше, чем у ванахеймского жеребца, – он перехватил взгляд Лафея и добавил, – предполагалось, что это приятные слова.  
– Ну конечно, сначала ты решил, что я женщина, а теперь еще и с лошадью сравнил! – ухмыльнулся Лафей, не особенно-то оскорбившись. – Волосы не то чтобы показатель статуса – это ведь не узоры, но… В общем, стриженого царя, или лысого, или с чахлыми волосами в Йотунхейме быть не должно.  
– Как у нас безбородого, – кивнул Один, понимая, и принялся гладить освобожденные пряди. Он запускал пальцы в самую черную гущу, трогал, потягивал, ласкал, наматывал на пальцы и запястья, как браслеты, выпускал снова, и все понемногу подбирался к основаниям рогов, но не трогал – боялся, что Лафей шарахнется. Зато целовать не боялся, глубоко и нежно, разжигая страсть.  
– А что, безбородый царь – это позор Асгарда? – отвлекшись от очередного поцелуя, поинтересовался Лафей. – То есть, мне нравится твоя борода, но интересно было бы увидеть, какой ты без нее.  
– Не то чтобы прямо уж совсем позор, если царь дерется лучше прочих, но на меня и так порой косятся из-за молодости, так что... – Один вздохнул, провел рукой у лица и помолодел лет на двадцать, лишившись и морщин, и бороды. – Вот, это настоящий я. Ужасно молод, правда?  
Лафей, если судить по выразительному лицу, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не вскрикнуть и не откатиться подальше.  
– Знаешь, я привык считать, что колдовство – это что-то вроде факела: может быть полезно в темных пещерах, но лучше не размахивать им у лица, – проворчал он, присматриваясь. – Мне нравишься настоящий ты. Хотя звать тебя Всеотцом, пока ты выглядишь именно так, решительно невозможно.  
– Ты не один так думаешь, – вздохнул Один, гладя Лафея по щеке и по волосам. – Прости, не хотел тебя пугать. Это просто или есть в крови, или нет. Многие мои асы думают, что я слишком уж увлечен волшбой, но мне нравится, да и полезно бывает. Сделай милость, не зови меня Всеотцом в постели, а?  
– Да, я понимаю, как это может… сбивать с настроя. А как мне тебя называть? "Один" мне не нравится, потому что я слишком привык вставлять в речь перед этим именем что-нибудь гадкое. А после – что-нибудь из проклятий, – сознался Лафей.  
– Да уж, на хвалебную драпу я и не рассчитывал, – Один помолчал, размышляя. – Хрофт? Игг? Только Грузом Виселицы не называй.  
– Понятное дело. Это и не имя вовсе, тут все сказано за меня, – захихикал Лафей и стал бормотать, примеряя имена на Одина и пробуя на свой острый зуб. – Не подходят, – огорченно заявил он вскорости. – Слишком короткие и… не напевные, что ли? Вот как прикажешь мне звать тебя в постели именами, которые звучат так, словно кого-то душат?  
– Резонно, – Один потянулся поцеловать Лафея в мягкий задумчивый рот. – Бивлинди и Харбард, значит, тоже мимо. Вотан? Гримнир? Херран? Нет, все-таки, наверное, Вотан. Меня так называют смертные на западе.  
– Во-о-о-отан… – на пробу протянул Лафей. Получилось хрипло, страстно и проникновенно. – Это подойдет. Хорошо, что у тебя так много имен, хотя в основном они весьма нелепые, уж прости.  
– Да ведь не я их сочинял, – Одина самого накрыло этим хриплым и нежным "Во-о-отан". Он потянул Лафея ближе, поцеловал в рот. – Скажи так еще раз. Или не говори, если не хочешь немедля оказаться подо мной.  
– Твоя честность и… гм, назовем это изящными манерами… не перестают меня поражать, – улыбнулся Лафей во все клыки. – Будь осторожнее в своих обещаниях, Во-о-о-отан.  
– Я предупредил – ты не внял, а ведь я говорил правду, – хрипло сказал Один и подмял Лафея под себя, зацеловывая клыкастый рот. – Изящные манеры, ха. Язва ты йотунхеймская, каких ты мог ждать изящных манер от мужчины, который может думать сейчас только об одном?  
О чем конкретно Один способен думать сейчас, он продемонстрировал, погладив Лафея между ног. Задницу, округлую и прохладную, он тоже вниманием не обошел.  
– Если я правильно тебя понимаю, ты большую часть времени только об этом и думаешь. Как бы ты иначе сделался Всеотцом? – захихикал Лафей, действительно крайне язвительный, но сегодня на редкость беззлобный.  
Один рассмеялся тоже, польщенный и заведенный до стона; он принялся гладить и мять чудесные синие бедра в узорах, пальцами проскальзывать по мокрым еще складкам.  
– Это преувеличение, – сказал он, – хотя детей у меня немало, тут ты прав. Тюр, Хеймдалль... поцелуй меня, Лавейя.  
Лафей и поцеловал – долго, кусаче, страстно.  
\- Не желаю слушать про детей, – пробормотал он. – Молчи, розовый ас, молчи и ласкай, раз это у тебя недурно выходит.  
Мысль о том, что ведь и Лафей может от него понести, коснулась Одина тревожным краешком и тут же ушла, смытая куда более интересными. Он ответил на поцелуй, сполз пониже, обласкивая все, до чего мог добраться, цепочкой горячих поцелуев отметил целую дорожку ледяных осколков-чешуек, вокруг которых кожа была особенно нежна, поцеловал черные завитки волос у Лафея в паху, лизнул длинно и горячо, приподнялся и мягко вдвинулся внутрь.  
– Не больно? – спросил хрипло, потому что Лафей зашипел.  
– Не больно, но… чувствуется. Очень, – Лафей заставил себя утихнуть, не шипеть и не клацать зубами. – Уж не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я нечасто такое позволяю, так что и не привык к подобным ощущениям. Ничего, скоро пройдет, – заверил он.  
– Заметил, – Одина до сих пор окатывало торжеством при мысли, что он был у Лафея первым. – Я... ты такой, что трудно удержаться. Я постараюсь медленно, – он поцеловал йотуна в губы, стараясь не дергаться и не причинять лишней боли, подставил запястье. – Кусай, если хочется. Я не пострадаю, на мне все заживает быстро.  
– Не рискуй, ас. У меня острые зубы и никакого желания их придерживать, – предупредил Лафей, пытаясь отвернуться от искушающей руки. – Вотан, я серьезно, отгрызу и не замечу.  
– Отрастет, – Один подставил не запястье, правда, а тугое предплечье в перевитых жилах и мышцах, двинулся внутри, застонал – таким нежным, прохладным, мокрым был йотун. – Ледяной, сладкий... орать бы заставить – и ничего другого не хочу.  
Заставлять орать у Одина получалось не так уж плохо. И многовековой опыт сказывался, и природный талант, и искренняя увлеченность, так что молчал Лафей недолго, начал понемногу всхлипывать и стонать, все громче и отчаяннее. Вцепляться в предложенную руку, правда, пока не стал.  
– Лавейя... – Один обхватил йотуна ладонью под затылок, подтянул к себе – целовать, целовать бесконечно. Он двигался, мягко, но глубоко и ритмично, заставляя йотуна стонать и издавать сладкие воркующие звуки – вот как можно было предположить, что под ледяной броней таится такое чудесное, готовое к любви, жадное до удовольствий сокровище? – Еще так, не молчи... прекрасная, желанная...  
Голова в тяжёлых рогах беспомощно закинулась; Лафей уже не пытался грызть, не возмущался наглостью аса, а позволял и дальше обращаться с собой как с женщиной. Желанной и прекрасной.  
Один держался, сколько мог, пока Лафей не начал таять и плавиться под ним. Действительно таять, так это и чувствовалось: глубоко в прохладном нутре сжималось что-то, текло, нежно и туго обжимало. Коленями йотун стискивал его бока, двигался навстречу, стонал и торопил, почти умолял, и не было просьб прекраснее. Один приподнялся, сжал в ладони мокрый прохладный член, стал ласкать в такт толчкам – Лафея буквально подбрасывало под ним, искусанные губы приоткрылись в стоне, и не было в долгой любовной жизни Одина минуты слаще.  
– Ну же, – выдохнул он, чувствуя, что Лафей на самом краешке. – Ну же, моя прекрасная...  
– Рога, – коротко выдохнул Лафей словно бы через силу, как если бы совершал сейчас самую большую и самую нужную ошибку в своей жизни. – Теперь можно. Тяни.  
Этому не то разрешению, не то и вовсе повелению Один последовал с готовностью. Он схватил Лафея за рога, потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову сильнее – и Лафей закричал так, словно его убивали, выгнулся и кончил, долго и страшно, судороги шли друг за другом, выдаивая и Одина тоже, не позволяя отступить от нестерпимого блаженства.  
В это раз плакать йотун не стал, просто распластался под Одином, сделался мягким и безвольным, закрыл глаза и лежал так, не шевелясь, дыша неглубоко и редко. Один обмяк тоже, успев только локоть подставить, чтобы не раздавить мягкого, в следах поцелуев йотуна. Он касался губами нежнейших оснований рогов, но невесомо, почти не трогая, разве что дыханием дразнил. Поцеловал и в губы тоже, прижался щекой к влажной прохладной щеке и замер так.  
Лафей долго приходил в себя, но все-таки пришел, задышал глубже и ровнее.  
– О-х-х-х… Вотан, нельзя же так. В голове пустота, хоть и приятная. У тебя так же?  
– Не то слово, – пробормотал Один, поцеловал пересохший рот, на удивление теплый для йотуна. Лафей грелся о него, прижимался, распластывался. – Всякого у меня было, но такого... – он вздохнул. – Спасибо.  
– С ума сошел – благодарить за такое? Это ведь не вкусный обед и не дипломатическая уступка, – возмутился Лафей, но как-то вполсилы, неубедительно. – Хотя и мне хочется поблагодарить. Но я не стану, потому что неблагодарный йотун по определению.  
– Да ведь я не ради благодарностей, – проворчал Один, поймал Лафея за когтистые пальцы, поднес к губам. – И не хотел тебя обидеть, только высказать хоть часть своей радости – но как ее такую выскажешь... – он вздохнул. – С тобой хорошо. Будет трудно тебя отпустить.  
– Будет легко, если именно отпустить, а не выслать и не выгнать, – заверил Лафей с намёком.  
– С чего бы я стал делать такую глупость? – изумился Один. – Мне союзник нужен, а не озлобленный любовник. И не отпущу я, пока не станет ясно, что ты и вправду можешь взять всех своих сородичей под свой коготь. Некоторые из них, как я видел, довольно сильны.  
– Это так. Но, хоть я и понимаю, что сейчас в это трудно поверить, я сильнее. Я хитрый и не лишен магического дара. Остальным йотунам дано либо одно, либо другое, либо, очень редко, третье, – самодовольно заявил Лафей.  
– Мало что меня могло порадовать больше, – кивнул Один, действительно радуясь услышанному. Отправить Лафея на верную смерть от лап его же сородичей было бы хуже чем жестоко – глупо. – Но пока что я не могу найти в себе сил с тобой расстаться, так что погости у меня, о могучий хитрец, не лишенный магического дара?  
– Хм… разве я могу отказать такому гостеприимному хозяину? – промурлыкал Лафей и будто бы сделался чуточку больше. – Вот видишь, от уважительного отношения я расту и крепну на глазах. Так что хвали меня, Вотан.  
– Буду хвалить... хотя ведь я и так хвалю, разве нет? – Один усмехнулся, вспомнив, какими глупыми и искренними комплиментами осыпал йотуна. – Наверное, это другие похвалы, – он притянул Лафея поближе, поцеловал в губы и снова зарылся пальцами в волосы. – Эта твоя грива... никому ее не показывай, кроме меня, а?  
– Никому другому и в голову не придет любоваться ею в таком виде, – заверил йотун, жмурясь и подставляя затылок. – От этого можно потерять голову в самом прямом из смыслов, – добавил он, улыбаясь недобро. – Впрочем, тебе это не грозит, ты ведь не мой подданный.  
– А голову все-таки потерял, – признал Один, гладя еще и еще. Странно было понимать, что йотуны так падки на ласку, странно и чудесно. – Когда тебе придет время уезжать, я одарю тебя щедро... и буду ждать следующей встречи, Лафей.  
– Не нужно ничего мне дарить, – тут же напрягся и ощерился Лафей. – Я – не какая-нибудь мидгардская девка, которой платят за любовь! Или ты по-другому не умеешь? – зашипел он, изрядно задетый таким предложением.  
Один прикусил язык и прибрал руки, опустил взгляд. Предложение и вправду было обидным, и только тем, что голова у него шла кругом, можно было оправдать сказанное.  
– Прости мне эти слова, Лафей, – сказал он покаянно. – Я не желал тебя оскорбить и все-таки обидел. Прошу, не держи за это зла. Ты, конечно, не девка, ты могучий йотун и можешь сам завоевать себе любые сокровища.  
– Именно! – рыкнул Лафей и, злобно сопя, откатился по постели подальше. – Щедро он меня одарит! Интересно, как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы я снисходительно похлопал тебя по плечу и подарил какую-нибудь драгоценную безделушку за эту ночь!  
– Лафей... – Один чувствовал, как у него к лицу приливает кровь, и смущение от ошибки мешается со злостью. На него нечасто орали. Вообще никогда. – Я не... не было никакого снисхождения. Мне лишь хотелось сделать тебе приятное, и чтобы ты мог носить что-то на память обо мне, но если нет, то нет. Не вопи.  
– Так бы и сказал, – чуть утихомирился йотун, прекратил обрастать ледяными кристаллами по шее и плечам. – Я приму твой памятный дар, если ты еще не передумал на этот счет, и буду носить, вспоминая тебя добром.  
Один даже дух перевел. Все-таки йотуны были ужасно мнительны, а этот конкретный... впрочем, кто бы стал его осуждать? Уж точно не сам Один.  
– Благодарю. И еще раз смиренно прошу прощения, – прибавил он, и Лафей ещё прибавил в плечах.  
– Прощаю, – ответил Лафей, выдохнул и нервно улыбнулся. – Что за день! Я веду себя как мнительный идиот, а ты – как самодовольный нахал. Хороша парочка. Как только не поубивали друг друга до сих пор?  
– Ну, если нам на поле битвы это не удалось, так в постели и того глупее затевать смертоубийство, – проворчал Один, потянулся поцеловать – и поцеловал-таки, не лишившись языка. – И я не самодовольный. Я просто себе цену знаю.  
– Хм-м-м? И какова же она? – протянул Лафей, явно намереваясь подколоть аса, но не в полную силу, а так, для поддержания бодрости духа.  
– Ах же ты... я бесценен. Я Всеотец, – горделиво заявил Один и рассмеялся. – Подкусил, да. Я не настолько самовлюбленный, правда.  
Лафей заулыбался, довольный.  
– Может, не настолько, но явно недалеко от того ушел... Ладно, ладно, я понял и не стану раздражать тебя сверх меры.   
– А я – тебя, – Один поцеловал его и для интереса прибавил, – могучий и грозный йотун. О, ты еще шире в плечах. Это вправду само происходит? Тогда я понимаю, почему ты носишь такие, гм, свободные одежды.  
– А до сих пор ты думал, что мне просто нравится, когда ледяной ветер Йотунхейма овевает мои... гм, нижние регионы? – удивился Лафей. – Поверь, это не так. У нашей одежды, как и у наших украшений, есть свои причины быть именно такой.  
– Ну, я думал, это одна из дурацких традиций, мало ли их, – вздохнул Один. – Ходишь же ты босиком по льду, хотя это ужасно странно, – он поймал Лафея за ступню и подышал, заставив когтистые пальцы поджаться.  
– Щекотно! – тихо взвыл Лафей. – Мне не холодно ходить по льду. К тому же, так удобнее цепляться за него когтями.  
– Ну вот про штаны я думал так же, что тебе в них просто не холодно, – объяснил Один. – А по льду лучше ездить на ящерах. Ну или на хорошем коне.   
– У меня есть ящеры самых разных цветов, некоторые для скорости, некоторые для дальних походов, а некоторые – для важности. На важном ящере ты меня даже видел, – напомнил Лафей, пытаясь извернуться и высвободить щиколотку из асьей хватки.  
– И был впечатлен, – кивнул Один, поцеловал пойманную конечность и неохотно отпустил, едва не отхватив сизой пяткой по носу. – Особенно тем, что эта тварь тебя слушается. Жуткий зверь, я бы не рискнул сесть на такого без веской причины.  
– Ящеры послушны, если удается подчинить их сразу. И очень боятся когтей, которыми их тычут туда, где чешуя мягкая. Как ни странно, эти места ровно у них над почками. Природа что-то недомудрила, а мы теперь пользуемся, – объяснил Лафей.  
– Разумно, – решил Один, – вот почему ты ездишь босым. Поцелуй меня еще.  
Лафей поцеловал, и Один прищурился, огладил его по спине под рассыпавшимися волосами, притянул к себе, грея, пробормотал:  
– Всегда казалось, что когда в Йотунхейме лето, ваш народ должен лежать где-нибудь на камнях и самозабвенно греться.  
– В Йотунхейме не бывает лета. У нас зима, весна, осень и снова зима. За это время успевает вырасти камнеломка, какой-то мох и клюква. Понятия не имею, почему наша клюква так любит холод – и не хочу иметь: растет и ладно. А ящеры и так не переводятся, потому что не переводится рыба. На самом деле, там не так и плохо, если привыкнуть, – мечтательно прижмурился Лафей, вспоминая. – Йотунхейм суровый, но красивый. Если соответствовать его требованиям, там вполне можно не только жить, но и процветать.  
– Ясно, – Один погладил Лафея по плечу и поцеловал в губы. – Не так уж плохо, это верно. Если есть весна – даже совсем неплохо. И ты тоже похож на Йотунхейм. Суровый, но красивый.  
– Вот это был хороший комплимент, – замурчал Лафей, довольно улыбаясь и подставляя губы. – Еще немного – и ты постигнешь науку лести в адрес йотунов, маленький розовый ас…  
– Безрогий, ты забыл, – проворчал Один, начиная улыбаться во весь рот. Целовать Лафея это ему не мешало. – И какой там еще... мягкий? – он провел по узкой талии Лафея, сжал ладонями. – Но я рад, что тебе нравится хоть что-то из моих слов.  
– Ну да, иначе нам было бы, мягко говоря, трудно общаться, – фыркнул йотун и на довольно продолжительное время замолчал, целуя и отвечая на поцелуи. Если в рогатой голове и появилась мысль о том, что Один не может все свое время отдавать пленному йотуну, то Лафей не позволил ей разрастись и проявиться на лице, и только чутье Одина позволило ему почувствовать, что на душе у Лафея неспокойно. Что-то такое было в его молчании, что показалось Одину недобрым, и он уставился на притихшего йотуна вопросительно – что, мол, не так?  
Лафей промолчал, только глаза отвел, и Один понял, сказал как можно мягче:  
– В Асгарде принято пировать неделями. Никто нас не потревожит в ближайшую пару дней, если ты об этом.  
– Это хорошо, – чуть повеселел йотун. По лицу его неслись тени мыслей, слишком быстрых и сложных, чтобы Один мог прочесть, но если бы мог – поразился бы. Лафей грыз себя и за то, что так быстро привязался к асу, и за то, что его так легко прочесть, и в особенности – за то, какую недостойную истинного пленного царя радость в нем вызывает перспектива еще несколько дней проваляться в постели с торжествующим победителем.  
– Мне тоже радостно, – кивнул Один и поцеловал Лафея в прохладное плечо. Хотелось снова, и хотелось очень, но подумалось некстати, что Лафей может быть не в восторге от постоянных попыток уложить его под себя, так что Один сдержался, только принялся задумчиво и нежно чесать йотуна по спине – уж против этого Лафей точно не должен был возражать.  
Йотун и не возражал – подставил узорчатую спину, пошевелил лопатками, поощряя трогать между ними, вздохнул довольно и сонно, когда Один послушался и стал размеренно почесывать его по самому чувствительному месту, шурша мелкими ледяными чешуйками.  
– Так хор-р-рошо, – рокотнул он, жмурясь довольно, как поглаженный ящер.  
– Для того и глажу, – проворчал Один, вычесывая это чувствительное местечко. – Чтобы было хорошо. Отдыхай, а когда отдохнешь, доберусь до тебя снова, заплету, если позволишь.  
– А ты умеешь? – сонно поинтересовался Лафей и сам себе ответил: – Конечно, умеешь, у самого же косы... короткие и смешные...   
Лафея явно клонило в сон, но насмехаться над "маленьким мягким розовым асом" это ему никак не мешало.  
– Смешные? – обиделся Один, но чесать не перестал, – ну, по сравнению с твоей змеищей в три роста, может, и смешные, но это косы воина, так что будь добр, не насмехайся над ними.  
– Я насмехаюсь не над ними, а над тобой, – любезно пояснил разомлевший йотун. – Косы растрепались, и ты теперь такой лохматый, а еще какие-то лучи просвечивают тебе через волосы, и выглядит все так, слово у тебя вокруг головы венок из соломы. Это мило. И смешно. Давай я тебя потом тоже переплету? – предложил он, зевая во всю пасть.  
– А ты умеешь? – Один вернул шпильку и только потом сообразил, что вопрос довольно глупый – как-то же Лафей ухитрялся приводить в порядок свою гриву. – Ладно, дурацкий вопрос, согласен. Вообще-то я не должен выглядеть смешным, так что – ладно, но потом. Ты же на ходу спишь.  
– Я не на ходу сплю, я сплю лежа, – после этой справедливой во всех отношениях ремарки Лафей закрыл глаза и окончательно уснул, тихо ворча чем-то в глубине горла. Звук получался ничуть не угрожающий, а, скорее, умиротворяющий.  
Один почесал его еще несколько минут, потом оглушительно зевнул – не так зубасто, как сам Лафей, но все-таки довольно внушительно, – и закрыл глаза тоже, прижался к прохладному гладкому телу, поплыл по сонному морю, слушая мурлыканье йотуна рядом. Кто бы мог предположить, что йотуны мурлычут...  
Как видно, во сне Лафей занимался какими-то архиважными и достойными истинного царя делами: побеждал сонмы врагов, украшал ледяными статуями, сделанными из самых сильных и внушительных, свой тронный зал, устраивал ежегодные брачные бои – как знать, что из этого. Может, и все разом. Проснуться ему в любом случае выпало уже в привычном обличье: крупным и сильным йотуном несомненно мужского пола. Вся эта перемена прошла мимо сознания Одина: он спал, мирно и крепко, и не ждал ничего дурного ни от клыков, ни от когтей.  
Тем больше было его удивление: до сих пор такого не бывало, чтобы уснуть довелось с прекрасной женщиной, а проснуться – с плечистым йотуном, едва умещающимся на постели. Один открыл глаз, проморгался, усмехнулся и сказал хриплым со сна голосом:  
– Вижу, во сне ты победил множество слабых розовых асов, а, Лафей?  
– Не только, но и асы были, – не стал отпираться Лафей, улыбаясь довольно и хищно. – Кого бы я там ни побеждал, мне явно стало лучше. Я тебя разбудил? Честно пытался ничего такого не сделать.  
– Привычка, – объяснил Один. – Обычно я не сплю, если не спят рядом – ну, если не засыпаю по-настоящему, но это очень редко и всегда не вовремя. Неважно. Если тебе лучше, значит, ты голодный, верно?  
Лафей задумчиво прислушался к собственному изменчивому телу.  
– Пожалуй, – отозвался он через несколько мгновений. – Хочется съесть что-нибудь большое и, желательно, теплое. Такое на меня накатывает редко.  
Один почесал подбородок, кивнул и поднялся, зевая и растирая лицо руками.  
– Я могу, конечно, отвести тебя в пиршественный зал – там еще не доели кабана, – но подозреваю, что других асов ты видеть не захочешь. Пара хороших кусков оленины тебя устроит? – он взглядом обласкал длинную йотунскую гриву. – И тебя бы заплести, я же обещал.  
– Других асов я, пожалуй, сочту как раз тем самым большим и теплым, что пригодно к съедению, – еще более хищно улыбнулся и облизнулся Лафей. – Оленина меня устроит. И заплетай скорее, пока я не начал пробовать на зуб все подряд в этой комнате.  
– Ого, раскомандовался, – Один рассмеялся, подошел и принялся плести косу, простую, но надежную. – Мне, пожалуй, нравится твоя манера возвращать пошатнувшийся мир на место. У меня другие привычки, но твои тоже хороши. Не вздумай есть моих асов, я рассержусь.  
– Не буду я есть твоих асов... если, конечно, вскорости найду что-нибудь более вкусное и питательное, – Лафей заворчал, предвкушая, но согласился потерпеть с поисками пропитания до тех пор, пока Вотан не заплетет его. – Не забывай, потом я стану тебя заплетать. Со всем почтением к воинским косам, обещаю.  
– О, надо же, – проворчал Один и стал перебрасывать черные гладкие пряди быстрее. – Я думал, это было сказано в полусне и не всерьез, но раз ты так решительно настроен, я возражать не стану, – он закончил плести и завязал кончик косы. – Прости, вышло простовато, но надежно.  
– Ничего, мне на встрече с цвержьими послами сейчас не красоваться, – Лафей покрутил головой, потом взял косу за середину и хлестнул ей по воздуху как кнутом. – Все в порядке, держится. Спасибо, Вотан. Моя очередь. Тебе выплетать что-нибудь сложное, или сделать как сейчас, только аккуратнее? – уточнил он, зловеще клацая и скрежеща когтями.  
– Главное – голову на месте оставь, – хмыкнул Один, быстро разбирая волосы и подставляя голову под когтистые лапы. – Давай как быстрее – ты же голодный, да и у меня в животе ворчит.  
– Быстрее так быстрее, – промурчал Лафей и развил бурную парикмахерскую деятельность. Привычка управляться со своей косой помогла ему, и не слишком длинные волосы аса не представили для острых когтей и длинных пальцев никакой проблемы. Йотун сплел длинную челку в косицы, потом соединил их в одну на затылке, добавил еще несколько хитро скрученных прядей, чтобы вся конструкция держалась, и выпустил Вотана на свободу.  
– Вот, любуйся, – предложил он.  
Один поглядел и остался доволен, потянулся поцеловать Лафея и преуспел, хоть и пришлось встать на цыпочки.  
– А разросся-то как, – проворчал он довольно. – Рад, да? Чудовище ты йотунхеймское, оголодавшее. Идем, нам уже должны были придумать что-нибудь поесть в стороне от главного пира.  
– Я не чудовище, – надулся Лафей. – Я сокровище, сам же говорил. Просто большое, когтистое, клыкастое и голодное. Сейчас поем и снова стану мягким и покладистым.  
– И сокровище, – покаянно сказал Один, целуя его надутые губы. – Не сердись, Лафей, мне ты нравишься и когтистым, и клыкастым, но уж лучше сытым, – он увел Лафея в покои неподалеку, где уже стоял накрытый ужин – мало ли, вдруг Всеотцу приспичит переговорить с упрямым йотуном наедине за ужином! – и принялся кормить. Тут было и кроме рыбы – дымящееся еще мясо, хлеб щедрыми ломтями, вкусное желтое масло, творог... и далеко не все из этого Лафей не то что пробовал – видел на своем веку.  
К незнакомой еде Лафей отнесся с подозрением, но без враждебности: все обнюхал, составил какое-то мнение о сочетаемости предложенных продуктов и принялся их употреблять. Может, кому и показалась бы странной привычка йотуна есть мясо вприкуску с лимонами, но Один кажется, уже привык, а потому даже не морщился.  
Лимонов Лафей сожрал с дюжину, никак не меньше – и только веселее становился. Один не возражал, не жалко было ничего, лишь бы Лафею нравилось – и вот это было как минимум странно: то, как быстро и прочно он привязался к этому странному, злому, прекрасному типу.  
Сам он тоже поел как следует, чтобы потом не отвлекаться, и добавил меда – чтобы смягчить собственный норов, порой весьма неприятный, а сейчас – откровенно увлеченный. Не к месту сейчас было чувствовать все, что он чувствовал – жгучий интерес, заранее родившуюся тоску разлуки, желание встретиться снова любой ценой, – а мед помогал, сглаживал эти чувства.  
– В Асгарде умеют готовить, – сказал Лафей наконец. – Теперь мне понятно, почему у вас пируют неделями. Спасибо, Вотан, это было вкусно, и теперь я, кажется, объелся и стал круглый и неповоротливый.  
Тут он, конечно, преувеличивал: до круглого состояния ему было очень далеко, а неповоротливым йотуна не назвал бы и полный идиот.  
– До круглого и неповоротливого тебе еще неделя-другая непрестанного пира, – хмыкнул Один, неприкрыто им любуясь. Когтистый, зубастый, сытый. Мечта, а не йотун. – Да и сгонишь ведь все, что съел, и быстро сгонишь, я уверен.  
– Ты на что-то намекаешь – или так прямо и заявляешь о желании уволочь меня обратно в спальню, ммм? – прищурился Лафей, явно не расстроенный перспективой. Учитывая его нынешние размеры и настроение, еще неизвестно было, кто кого уволочет.  
– Вообще я думал вежливо предложить тебе поединок, но раз ты так настаиваешь – пусть будет сразу спальня, все равно этим закончится, – ухмыльнулся Один. – Тем более я тут не один, смотрю, воодушевлен.  
– Поединок... – задумчиво протянул Лафей. – На сытый желудок? Нет уж. Драться надо голодным и злым, тогда лучше получается.  
– Тогда может случайно получиться слишком хорошо, – вздохнул Один и встал. – Ты теперь надолго будешь таким широкоплечим и нахальным?  
– Не знаю, – дернул плечом Лафей. – Я ведь уже говорил: это не от меня зависит... ну, не только от меня, а еще и от отношения ко мне окружающих и от кучи других факторов. Пока я не чувствую в себе позывов уменьшиться. А что, – прищурился он, – уже скучаешь по маленькому и слабому мне?  
– А то как же, – не стал спорить Один, – но я и по тебе большому и грозному успел соскучиться, так что... – он помотал головой, поражаясь себе самому. – Надо же, как это неожиданно – что мне так нравятся обе твои ипостаси.  
– Может, дело в том, что это, на самом деле, один и тот же я? – предположил Лафей, подсаживаясь ближе и обнимая Одина вполне по-хозяйски – как тот сам недавно обнимал его.  
Один несколько удивленно покосился на обнаглевшего йотуна и сказал задумчиво:  
– Я все понял, ты во сне уж точно завоевал все девять миров. Судя по результату. Неужто думаешь, что я уменьшусь и отращу грудь?  
– Было бы неплохо, но увы, асы не обладают таким полезным свойством, – фыркнул Лафей. – Да и с бородой грудь будет странно смотреться. Не беспокойся, Вотан, ты меня вдохновляешь в своем собственном неизменном виде.  
– Борода, как ты уже убедился, для аса дело наживное, – Один помолчал, глядя на Лафея с некоторым подозрением. – Сразу тебе говорю: и не мечтай, Лафей. Я все-таки Всеотец, хотя и очень молодой, а если ты хоть раз окажешься сверху – пиши пропало, ты потом никогда не уменьшишься. Будешь вспоминать как о самой великой своей победе.  
Лафей зашипел, не то злобно, не то насмешливо.  
– Поверь, молодой да ранний Всеотец, в моей жизни хватает побед, и добавлять в их список "уложил под себя царя Асгарда" мне не нужно. Хм... Что-то мне кажется, что с таким настроением мы действительно скорее подеремся, чем доберемся до постели.

– Вот и мне так кажется, – согласился Один, – но драться сейчас мне совсем не хочется. То есть я всегда готов, но не хочу, правда. И я успел, гм... оценить твои шипы. Помимо всех прочих достоинств.  
– А, так тебя пугают только они? – фыркнул Лафей, но тут же посерьезнел. – Вообще-то да, они могут быть проблемой. Хотя, применяемые по назначению, они очень даже уместны и радуют принимающую сторону. Ладно, я понял, справедливое воздаяние тебе сегодня не светит.  
– Не злись за это, – попросил Один вполне искренне, подошел и поцеловал Лафея в губы, лизнул по клыкам. – Ты кислый от лимонов и красивый. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы понравилось обоим. Не рычи.  
– Я и не начинал, – удивленно отозвался йотун. – Это я так задумчивость выражаю. Когда я начну рычать, ты сразу поймешь, и ни с чем это больше не спутаешь, – заверил он и тут же сгреб аса сам, поцеловал властно. Уж каких врагов он побеждал там, в своем сне, неясно было, но победы точно были славными.  
– Вот наглец, – довольным голосом сказал Один и поцеловал в ответ, покрепче. Кто, в конце концов, сказал, что драться непременно нужно с оружием, а не вот так, поцелуями и ласками одна другой жарче? – Задумчивость он выражает. Пойдем в постель.  
– А если откажусь, потащишь за косу? – поинтересовался Лафей, явно провоцируя. Целоваться и грызться с Одином ему было ничуть не менее интересно, чем просто целоваться.  
– А то как же – затем и плел, – фыркнул Один, тщательно перебирая косищу. – А ты откажешься?  
Вместо ответа Лафей быстро накинул на замешкавшегося аса косу, притянул ею за талию, поцеловал снова, кусачее прежнего.  
– Так понятно? Или тебя нужно ею связать и повлечь в спальню, как в петле?  
– Вот же злоязыкий, – с искренним восхищением сказал Один, поцеловал Лафея в губы и потянул за собой. Косами тот умел привязывать не хуже умных асиний. – Чтобы меня, Одина Всеотца, да приходилось уговаривать пойти в спальню? Не бывать такому.  
\- Вот и хорошо, – заворчал утаскиваемый йотун предвкушающе. – И мне все еще искренне интересно, как мы будем вести себя под одним одеялом теперь. Съеживаться и слушаться я по-прежнему не намерен.  
– Мужчины могут договориться между собой и не уменьшаясь, – проворчал Один, – уж поверь мне, я-то знаю. Когда долго не видишь жены или любезной девы – в походе или еще где, – учишься всякому. Придумаем что-нибудь.  
– Как все у вас, асов, сложно, – постановил Лафей. – Йотуны в этом плане гораздо продуманнее устроены. И в походах это особенно заметно. Ну, ладно. Давай попробуем договориться такими, как есть.  
– Угу, – отозвался Один, запирая за собой дверь и немедленно прижимая к ней одного очень нахального йотуна. Лафей не сопротивлялся, только глазами сверкал обещающе. – Но мужчины порой бывают очень привлекательны. Вот как ты сейчас, например.  
– Ты опять наступаешь на эти грабли, Вотан, – показал зубы Лафей. – Я не мужчина настолько же, насколько не женщина. Вот так со мной сложно, да. Зато не скучно, – он прекратил скалиться и полез к асу целоваться, явно не намереваясь уступать инициативу в этом процессе.  
– У тебя плечи чуть не шире моих, – возмутился Один и полез целоваться в ответ. – Я к тому, что иногда даже самому крепкому мужу хочется держать в объятиях не мягкое, нежное и округлое, а вот такое... мускулистое и нахальное, как ты сейчас.  
– Странные вы, маленькие розовые асы, – протянул Лафей и, судя по его прищуренным хитрым глазам, какие-то коварные мысли принялись бродить в рогатой голове. – Мускулистое и нахальное, говоришь? – он извернулся – и к двери оказался прижат уже сам Вотан.  
– А то ты многих маленьких розовых асов видел в такой ситуации, – ревниво сказал Один, не пробуя отбиваться. Он вцепился Лафею в плечи и подался вперед – целовать. – И да, ужасно нахальное. И оброс чешуями уже, когда только успел!  
– Здоровый сон – лучшее лекарство, в том числе и для самооценки, – нагло заявил Лафей. – И мне не нужно видеть многих асов, достаточно тебя одного. Каков царь – таково и царство, разве нет?  
– Ну да – и если судить по тебе, Йотунхейм суров, нагл до восхищения и полон неожиданных открытий, – проворчал Один, целуя клыкастый ухмыляющийся рот. Пальцами он пробежался по паху Лафея и не удивился, обнаружив, что тот полностью возбужден. – Обещай не порвать мне шипами глотку.  
– Эм-м-м… Я бы рад пообещать, но не уверен, что смогу этого обещания придерживаться, – Лафей несколько опешил. – Могу пообещать, что не стану хватать тебя за затылок и вгонять до ключиц, идет?  
– Да, и отпустишь, если я отстранюсь, – Один поглядел на удивленного Лафея предупреждающе. – Что? Мне нравится идея. Лучший способ иметь власть над мужчиной, если хочешь знать.  
Йотун понимающе закивал.  
– Да уж, у тебя клыки не такие острые, и все равно страшно… И все бы тебе иметь над кем-нибудь власть!  
– Не все же тебе, – блаженно проворчал Один, – давай ляжем. Не хочу становиться на колени, тут пол твердый.   
В постель Лафей отправился, ворча, что власти у него тут с самого начала ни над кем не было, а Всеотец просто не желает стоять на коленях, а полом только отговаривается, и вообще, пусть даже не думает его кусать…  
– Не собираюсь я тебя кусать, я что, изверг? – изумился Один, влез в постель следом за йотуном и наклонился к нему – целовать, пока что в губы. – И себе не враг, и тебе, веришь или нет – тоже.  
На поцелуи Лафей отвечал с жаром. Видно, все-таки поверил. Один нацеловался вдоволь, хотя вдоволь с Лафеем было очень сложно, хотелось еще и еще, полез вниз, стянул с йотуна штаны, щекой прижался к крутому мускулистому бедру. Шипы его не то чтобы пугали – заставляли нервничать, но если Лафей не станет дергаться, глотка у него должна остаться целой, в этом Один был уверен. Он нагнулся, лизнул, лизнул еще раз...  
Лафей вцепился когтями в одеяло, принялся комкать его, чтобы только не хватать Одина за волосы или, и того унизительнее, уши.  
– Я буду очень стараться не делать лишних движений, – пообещал он, запуская когти поглубже в несчастное одеяло.  
– Уж пожалуйста, – хрипловато попросил Один, оглаживая все влажное, синее, возбужденное тело и пробегаясь губами по шипастой головке. Шипы были острыми, твердыми... и соблазнительными, хоть и страшными. Он вылизал тщательно между ними, провел по остриям и убедился в том, что они еще и чувствительные.  
– Не дразнись, – напряженным голосом попросил Лафей. – Я очень постараюсь их как-нибудь втянуть, но не уверен, что это вообще возможно.  
– Я не дразнюсь, – отозвался Один, – не втягивай ничего. Только не дергайся резко, ага?  
И взял в рот, обняв губами головку. Шипы кололись, но терпимо, и в этом было что-то... воодушевляющее. Особенно когда Лафей издал какое-то новое, до сих пор не слышанное от него шипение, а его когти с треском распороли одеяло в нескольких местах. Йотуну удалось не дернуться и не причинить боли, и Один был ему за это искренне благодарен.  
– Горячий ас со сладким ртом… – хрипло выдохнул Лафей.  
Один попытался представить, каково сейчас Лафею, и не смог. Горячо и хорошо, да, в этом он не сомневался – но делал ли ему кто-нибудь так? Судя по тому, как самозабвенно йотун когтил и драл одеяло – нет. Один впустил его глубже, обильно смочил слюной, провел языком под головкой, снова приласкал по верхушкам шипов, попытался представить этот ужас у себя в горле – и не нашел в себе достаточно опасений. Если только Лафей не будет дергаться – все будет в порядке. Он прижал синие бедра к постели, медленно надвинулся, пропуская головку глубже, отодвинулся опять, повторил...  
– Не надо, – через силу окликнул йотун. – Не надо, Вотан, поранишься.  
Один ненадолго снялся с шипастого члена.  
– Мне хочется, – проворчал он в ответ. – Держишься? – он снова лизнул по самым шипам, наделся горлом, снялся опять, языком прошелся по тугому стволу, задел внутренние стороны бедер жгучими поцелуями. – Мне нравится, какой ты на вкус. И как терпишь.  
– Терплю, но не знаю, надолго ли меня хватит, – честно предупредил Лафей нарезая одеяло когтями на все более тонкие ленточки. – Долготерпение никогда не было… хс-с-с-с-с! – моей сильной стороной!  
– Если ты меня покалечишь – я тебе не дам кончить, – предупредил Один, – и больше так не сделаю. Хороший повод держать себя в руках, м? – он снова лизнул по навершию. – Впивайся в кровать. И ори, так легче терпеть.  
Долго упрашивать Лафея не пришлось: он вкогтился в края кровати, снимая с них стружку, и закричал так, что какой-нибудь случайный слушатель мог бы решить, что в покоях Всеотца кого-то убивают. Так действительно было легче терпеть и не дергаться, так что замолкать йотун и не собирался.  
Под эти вопли Один прихватил йотуна покрепче и взялся за дело всерьез – ритмично пропускал головку в самое горло, молясь всему на свете, чтобы Лафей все-таки не рванулся, вылизывал, гладил, даже заворчал горлом – и добился своего. Вопли сделались короче и резче, Лафей мелко затрясся и кончил, на миг больно уколов шипами и залив все горло Одина холодным семенем. Один даже вкуса не почувствовал, только глотнул и осторожно выпустил член.  
– Вот так, – сказал он хрипло. Глотка ныла, но ничего непоправимого Лафей с ним не сотворил. – Будешь хорошим йотуном – как-нибудь повторим.  
Лафей заворчал, без слов, но очень неодобрительно – то ли ему тон не понравился, то ли предложение быть хорошим йотуном… В любом случае, ему было явно не до того, чтобы ругаться внятно.  
– Ты как, герой полей распутства, в порядке? – спросил он, отдышавшись. – Горло не болит?  
– Немного, но это скоро пройдет, – заверил Один, укладываясь рядом и закидывая на Лафея хозяйскую руку, – ты хорошо собой владеешь. Спасибо. Я, честно говоря, боялся.  
– Да я сам боялся, – фыркнул Лафей. – Но, видимо, самоконтроль у меня сильнее, чем я всегда считал. А ты в этом плане прямо-таки невероятно талантливый. А таким приличным суровым асом прикидываешься, бороду вон отращиваешь…  
– Я, гм, не привык себя ограничивать сугубо мужскими занятиями, – признался Один. – За то и страдаю. Не все, видишь ли, это одобряют... неважно. Поцелуй меня, что ли?  
Лафей поцеловал, охотно и благодарно.  
– А вот я одобряю. И магию, и все прочее, – серьезно заявил он. – Скажи, ты очень боишься моих клыков – или я могу отплатить тебе той же монетой?  
– Я очень боюсь твоих клыков, – польстил Один и почти не соврал. При мысли о том, что вот эта зубастая пасть сейчас надвинется на его член, делалось жутко. – Но ты хорошо собой владеешь и сыт. Если хочешь, можешь... но не считай, что обязан.  
– И в мыслях не было, – отмахнулся Лафей. – Ты же помнишь, что я – неблагодарный злобный йотун, который никогда не посчитает себя должным асу? Но я делаю, что хочу – а хочу я попробовать ответить тебе тем же.  
Он принялся медленно сползать вдоль Одина по постели, целуя куда придется.  
– Только осторожно, Лафей. Я серьезно, – прибавил Один, поймав Лафея за загривок где-то в районе собственного живота. – Откусишь – я-то отращу новый со временем. Но это время тебе запомнится надолго. Страшно?  
– Очень. Я трепещу, – ехидно улыбнулся Лафей, продемонстрировав весь свой акулий набор клыков. – Все будет в порядке, мой маленький розовый ас, мне совсем не хочется тебя кусать… – он склонился и провел гибким прохладным языком вдоль члена Одина.  
– Передать не могу, как я рад этому, – ответно проворчал Один, приподнялся на локтях и начал созерцать. Потом снова улегся – не было сил смотреть на то, как мужская гордость исчезает в клыкастой пасти. Но ощущения были потрясающие – прохладный язык трогал, касался. – Ооох. Приятно...  
Лафей, не отвлекаясь, уставился снизу алыми глазищами да издал странный звук горлом – мол, конечно, приятно, а ты думал? И вообще, когда это тебя в последний раз так ублажали владыки каких-нибудь миров?  
Один вцепился в исполосованную постель и закрыл глаза. Когда Лафей вот так мурлыкал – или что он там делал глоткой – становилось совершенно нестерпимо и прекрасно; Один готов был кричать и вталкиваться в пленительный нежный рот, останавливало только то, что Лафей мог бы его нечаянно зацепить зубами. Поэтому Один только стонал. Ясно было, что Лафей решил позволить ему что угодно, разве что за исключением рогов, и на полпути останавливаться не собирался.  
– Лафе-е-ей, – Один еле сдерживался, чтобы не схватить стервеца за рога и не начать вбиваться... как он там говорил, по самые ключицы? До такого Один дойти не мог, но не значит, что не стал бы пытаться. Он застонал еще громче и подался бедрами вверх. – Еще мурлычь!  
К его радости, Лафей не стал упираться. Послушно завибрировал горлом, рождая не столько звук, сколько движение, сводившее Одина с ума.  
– М-м-м... – Один и сам уже не то мурлыкал, не то стонал. – Лафей... да, вот так! – он отчетливо всхлипнул. – Еще!  
Лафей сделал еще. И еще. Он прикрыл глаза и принялся пропускать лишенный шипов член глубже в горло, обводить языком, окутывать вибрирующим урчанием и неприкрыто наслаждаться производимым эффектом. Один стонал теперь непрерывно, то и дело срываясь на хриплые вопли и судорожно хватаясь за постель – чтобы не схватиться за волосы или, чего доброго, рога. А как хотелось... он рычал и подавался вверх, в пленительную мягкую пасть, уже совсем не думая о зубах и не боясь их. Короткими жгучими воплями он отметил свой путь до блаженства и дальше, через край. Он кончил так сильно, что на несколько минут лишился сознания, а когда окончательно очнулся – Лафей лежал рядом, ухмыляясь и облизываясь, и вид у него был ужасно самодовольный.  
– Ты лучше любой из асиний и смертных, что дарили мне любовь, – выдохнул Один и не соврал. – Но дать я тебе все равно не дам, не надейся.  
– Еще не вечер, – легкомысленно отмахнулся йотун когтистой лапой. – Ты вполне можешь передумать. Настаивать я не буду, не рычи, – тут же добавил он, видя, что Один хмурится.  
– Я... подумаю, – решил Один и закинул на стервеца слабую от недавнего удовольствия руку. – Я ведь правильно не схватил тебя за рога? – он поймал кивок и продолжил, – что было бы, если б я не удержался?  
– Сейчас трудно сказать, я слишком довольный и благостный, – промурлыкал Лафей, запуская когти в волосы Одина и прочесывая их как опасным гребнем. – Но было бы… неприятно.  
– Ты, благостный? – не поверил Один, но головой дергать не стал. От греха подальше. – Надо же, ты – и довольный. Я думал, такое случается только по редким и большим праздникам. Под Самхейн там, например, или в день сопряжения миров...  
– Нет уж, в день сопряжения миров я очень даже зол и напряжен. Вечно к нам всякая дрянь валится в такие дни: то недобитки из Свартальвхейма, то ядовитая пакость из Мидгарда… Одна радость: сопряжение случается редко, – нахмурился Лафей, вспоминая эту часть своих царских забот. – А довольный я бываю часто. Когда побеждаю врагов. После удачной охоты. Когда привозят новые украшения от цвергов. В общем, это случается чаще, чем сопряжение.  
– Радостно слышать, – проворчал Один, гладя Лафея по прохладной коже. – Сам терпеть не могу такие дни, вечно приносит какую-нибудь пакость. Из Йотунхейма, помню, как-то принесло дождь из рыб и крови. Ты вправду так любишь украшения, Лафей? Мне все-таки хочется подарить тебе что-то на память. Чтоб не сразу меня забыл. Только не кидайся, а? Я правда не в обиду.  
– Мы уже говорили о этом, и я согласился на подарок. Я люблю украшения, – кивнул Лафей спокойно. Может, для мужчин Асгарда такое и было чем-то вроде стыдного увлечения, но он-то не был ни асом, ни мужчиной, так что стеснения в нем не чувствовалось. – Это дань одной половине моей натуры. Другая любит оружие. А дождю из рыбы я бы только порадовался, чего не скажешь о дожде из крови. Откуда он вообще взялся? Что бы там кто ни говорил, а в Йотунхейме ничья кровь рекой не течет. А текла бы – замерзла бы.  
– Я помню, что ты согласился, просто решил... слушай, после такого вообще странно, как я еще собственного имени не забыл, – Один понял, что краснеет. – На самом деле то была не кровь, а красная вода, не знаю, где течет такая. А вот рыба была настоящая.  
– Надеюсь, вы ее съели, и ей не пришлось переживать сопряжение зря. Про красную воду в Йотунхейме я тоже ничего ни слышал, но поищу, когда вернусь, нехорошо, что я, как царь, не знаю всего, что творится в моем мире, – Лафей чуть нахмурился, приложил ладонь к горячей щеке Одина.  
– Нет, мы ее не ели. Собрали и сожгли, а воду пришлось брать из запасов, – Один потерся о прохладную ладонь. – В дни сопряжения вообще происходит много странного и страшного, – он вздохнул и поцеловал йотуна в чувствительное запястье. – Может, это была и не ваша вода. Фригг говорит, в некоторых реках Ванахейма растут какие-то красные водоросли – может, оттуда, – он поглядел на Лафея и пояснил, чуть морщась, – Фригг – это моя невеста. Нас с рождения сговорили.  
– О, – кратко и емко прокомментировал услышанное Лафей. Новость о невесте его явно не порадовала. – Невеста, значит. Странно, что до сих пор не жена. Или не странно, учитывая твою склонность бродить по другим мирам и искать приключений всех сортов.  
– Фригг – хорошая колдунья, – объяснил Один, явно смущаясь. – И из ванского царского рода... словом, ты знаешь, как это бывает. Хорошо, что она красивая и не очень-то спешит замуж. Я так вообще не очень хочу становиться чьим-то мужем. Не стоило мне говорить, да?  
– Не в контексте сырой рыбы, падающей из облаков вместе с дождем из крови. Ассоциации, знаешь, ничем не перебить, – кривовато усмехнулся Лафей, прикрыл губами оскал.  
– Ну... это примерно явления одного порядка: будущая свадьба и очередное сопряжение миров. Надеюсь, до свадьбы столько же времени, – вздохнул Один. – Давай выпьем, что ли? Отвлечемся от невест и зловещих дождей.  
– Вот спросят у меня потом почтительные подданные, какие тяготы плена я превозмогал, а мне и назвать-то, кроме похмелья и легкой усталости, будет нечего, – фыркнул Лафей, пригладив жесткие чешуи на шее. – Давай. Есть у вас в Асгарде что-нибудь несладкое, и чтобы с ног валило?  
– А как же, – Один сел, решил, что настойка мухоморов – это перебор, но что хороший крепкий самогон из пшеницы – именно то, что нужно, потянулся к Лафею и коротко поцеловал в губы. – Тебе прямо сюда, в постель? Надеремся же, и я потом уже своим подданным буду объяснять, что не просто так развалил пару золотых башен, а во имя высокой политики.  
– Нет уж, давай выберемся из постели и будем разрушать что-нибудь не так близко к центру Асгарда. Тебе-то, может, и простят, а меня ждут серьезные внешнеполитические последствия, – улыбнулся Лафей.  
– И мне не простят, – хмыкнул Один и протянул йотуну руку, помогая встать. – Я вообще считаюсь ужасно молодым и глупым Всеотцом, слишком увлекающимся и так далее. Зато у меня обаяние.  
– Да, этого у тебя не отнять. Обаяние, наглость и оттопыренные уши, – насмешливо прищурился йотун. – Послушай-ка, а "Всеотец" – это вообще что? Личное имя, должность, почетное звание или, может, титул?  
– Скорее все-таки титул. Вроде как "Царь девяти миров". Но это и прозвище. Мой отец тоже был Всеотцом, например, – Один потрогал свои уши. – Ничего они не оттопыренные, а если не нравятся – на свои погляди, в них половину сокровищницы повставлять можно!  
– Мои уши прекрасны, – с гордостью заявил Лафей и в доказательство пошевелил ими, заостренными и унизанными золотыми кольцами. – И они изящно прилегают к голове. А ты своими в ветреный день можешь пользоваться вместо парусов, если пожелаешь.  
– Ну да, острые и сплошь в кольцах, так что можно звенеть ими до умопомрачения, – хмыкнул Один, – мои-то хоть не унизаны половиной богатств Йотунхейма... а, какая разница. Идем пить, Лафей. Я тебе даже свиных ушей на закуску не предложу, хотя стоило бы. Очень недурная штука, чтоб ты знал.  
– Свиные уши? – со смесью любопытства и ужаса переспросил Лафей. – Свиньи – это такие животные странной формы, да? Зачем вы едите их уши? Это вкусно?  
Желание аса не ссориться из-за ушей он заметил и поддержал, не развивая тему иначе как в гастрономическом контексте.  
– Это вкусно, их коптят в дыму, и там такие хрящи... короче, я попрошу парочку. Копченое мясо – это вкусно, а этими ушами можно еще и похрустеть всласть, – Один потыкал заснувшего Хугина и погнал его за ушами. Возмущенный ворон исчез за окном, каркнув что-то обидное, но Один только посмеялся, вытащил большую прозрачную бутыль и налил и себе, и Лафею. – А почему свиньи странной формы? Нормальная у них форма. Вы своих ящеров тоже, уверен, едите иногда.  
Желание похрустеть чем-нибудь копченым Лафею чуждо не было, судя по тому, как хищно он рассиялся глазами. Про свиней же он пояснил:  
– Они слишком округлые. До неестественности, как на мой взгляд. В Йотунхейме такие животные просто не выжили бы. А ящеров мы едим только в самые голодные годы, и как раз потому, что они совсем не округлые: кожа, жилы и чешуя.  
– Ну да, они, можно сказать, так от вас защищаются, – сказал Один, услышал карканье и ловко поймал связку свиных ушей, которую мстительный ворон пытался уронить ему на макушку. – Ух! Вот, держи. Я как-то добыл пару диких кабанов на севере Мидгарда, там тоже одни жилы. Толком и поесть-то нечего оказалось.  
– Не сказал бы, что ящеры блюдут диету из чувства самосохранения, – йотун заинтересованно принюхался к ушам, потом к предложенному напитку, явно крепкому сверх всякой меры. – Хм, сочетание, должно быть, интересное… У нас просто слишком холодно для того, чтобы можно было лежать и обрастать жирком. Все подтянутые и жилистые, даже тюлени.  
– Понимаю. Такой уж мир, неприветливый и суровый, – задумчиво сказал Один. – Но красивый. Ты на него похож, Лафей, – он понюхал настойку. – Твое здоровье, йотун.  
– Твое здоровье… ас, – в паузе явно слышались все эти "маленький", "мягкий" и "розовый", но Лафей не стал портить момент. – Ф-ф-ф-ф, крепкая пакость! Умеете же, когда отвлекаетесь от меда! – просипел он вскорости, зажевывая порцию жидкого пламени копченым ухом.  
– Умеем, – Один опрокинул в себя стопку и теперь сглатывал невольные слезы. Крепчайшая выпивка на миг превратила его в некое подобие дракона. – Мед помягче будет, а?  
– Ага. И куда лучше соответствует асам, – Лафей с упорством, достойным самого упрямого барана, придерживался концепции мягких розовых асов. – Но эта дрянь мне нравится куда больше.  
– Уж кто бы сомневался, – Один опьянел с первого же глотка, но держался на ногах довольно твердо – только глаз блестел. – Ты закусывай, закусывай, могучий синий йотун, а то развезет...  
– Это вряд ли, – ухмыльнулся Лафей, но еще одним ухом захрустел охотно – похоже, ради самого хруста. – Интересно, ты, когда пьяный, такой же, как трезвый – или полон сюрпризов, как я, например? – заинтересовался он.  
– А ты каких именно сюрпризов полон? – весело уточнил Один. В голове у него шумело, а колени стали мягкими. – Понятно, что каких угодно, но все-таки – чаще впадаешь в буйство, в веселье или принимаешься творить волшбу направо и налево?  
– Да ты же видел уже, – напомнил Лафей, нехарактерно для этого своего облика заливаясь лиловым румянцем. – Я делаюсь мягкий и покладистый. Ужас, правда? Но сейчас не тот случай – это асье пойло слишком злое для того, чтобы на меня подействовать привычным образом.  
– А, это ты был покладистый, – уважительно сказал Один, налил себе и Лафею еще, и с невинным нахальством уселся йотуну на колени. – Что ж ты твердый такой, сидеть неудобно. И нет, ничего не ужас. Поцелуй меня, только не в губы, а то от меня ушами пахнет, и от тебя тоже.  
Лафей недоверчиво вытращился на аса, но изумило его, похоже, не решение усесться на колени к йотуну, а высказывание.  
– То есть, я был недостаточно покладист, отрастив милую твоему сердцу грудь и позволив утащить себя в постель? Ну, знаешь, Вотан, тебе не угодишь! – он злобно расфырчался, и не думая исполнять повеление.  
– Да нет же, – Один примирительно погладил Лафея по встопорщившимся чешуям. – Это ты как раз был очень даже милый и покладистый, хотя и упертый. Но я думал, ты это не из-за меда, а из-за моего обаяния и мужской неотразимости. Нет?  
– Наглый ты сверх меры, – заворчал Лафей уже спокойнее. – Скажем так, мед снизил мою сопротивляемость к твоему обаянию. И вот мне интересно, как хмельное действует на тебя – хотя я, пожалуй, уже вижу… – он потянулся и огладил Одина по спине когтистыми руками.  
– Угу, – не стал отрицать очевидного Один; он прижался теснее, закинул руки Лафею на шею, поймал губами звонкое ухо и принялся теребить мочку. – Сопротивляемость... слова-то какие выучил, а? – он прижался еще теснее и куснул Лафея за чешуи на шее. – Хочу. И боюсь.  
– Хм, а неплохой путь ты прошел от "и не мечтай" до этой фразы, – оценил Лафей, дергая ухом и вздыхая. – Я же обещал, что не стану настаивать. Про меня можно разное сказать, ас, но заявить, будто я не понимаю, чем грозят мои шипы – нельзя.  
– Вот будешь язвить – не предложу больше, – обиделся Один. – И упрашивать не буду, я, в конце концов, не девка для утех, а целый Всеотец, хотя и молодой. Настаивать он не будет. Значит, так хочется. То есть не хочется. Налей-ка мне еще.  
– Тебе не кажется, что мы странным образом поменялись ролями? – спросил Лафей вместо того, чтобы послушаться и налить. – А раз так – нет. Не буду я тебя слушаться, – он прижал к себе обиженного Вотана, поднялся из-за стола и в который уже раз проделал путь до разоренной постели.  
Один тихонько ухмыльнулся – иногда хитроумного йотуна было не так уж трудно настроить на нужный лад, – и вцепился в мощную шею.  
– Эй, – шепнул он. – Возьми хоть масло. Там что-то было на столе. И потом можешь снова меня не слушать, особенно когда я начну отбиваться и орать.  
– Мелкий розовый провокатор, – рыкнул йотун, но масло нашел, прихватил с собой, без видимых усилий удерживая Одина одной рукой. – И я, пожалуй, послушаю, если ты будешь очень убедительно отбиваться… и очень громко орать. Иначе нет.  
– Договорились, – быстро согласился Один. Перспектива его полностью устраивала. – И ты никому никогда не скажешь, что я такое тебе позволил. И не будешь слишком гордиться собой в процессе – а то еще вымахаешь до потолка, и я умру.  
– Слишком много условий, – скривился йотун. – Ну да ладно. И это работает в обе стороны: ты нигде не станешь ходить и рассказывать, что владыка Йотунхейма превращается во что-то мелкое и послушное, если посильнее прихватить.  
Один закивал и полез целоваться, цепляясь за широкие плечи, потом пробормотал:  
– Стану я хвастаться таким – чтобы все на свете стали за тобой бегать? Совсем меня за дурака держишь, Лафей? Поцелуй, ну...  
– Надо же, и запах копченых ушей тебя теперь не смущает? – пробормотал Лафей, но поцеловал, жадно и жаждуще. Он сгрёб Одина покрепче и уложил на изрядно расшатанную кровать.  
– Не смущает, – подтвердил Один, хотя щеки у него так и горели. Раньше он никогда не чувствовал такого желания подставиться и оказаться слабее и меньше. Хотя после того, как Лафей его ублажал ртом, немудрено было еще и не такое почувствовать. – Подумаешь, уши. Иди сюда, – он сгреб Лафея за чешуи на плечах, заставил нависнуть над собой. – Мой. Мой злобный заботливый йотун. С ума сойти, какой ты разный бываешь.  
– А сам-то, – неоригинально отозвался Лафей, прижимаясь, нависая и целуя. В его глазах Один мог, присмотревшись, рассмотреть два маленьких отражения, совсем не похожих на него прежнего. Ни в бою, ни на пиру он не бывал таким – совсем молодым, растерянным, с поплывшим от крепкого пойла и предвкушения взглядом. – Ничего не бойся, мой маленький ас. Я не стану причинять тебе боль, если только ты этого не захочешь.  
Один вжался в него – и поверил, хотя верить йотуну, как это знает любой добрый ас, станет только дурак от рождения. Но Лафей был не просто йотун, а йотун, поверивший ему, и уже потому заслуживавший ответного доверия. А уж как целовал... голова от этих поцелуев шла кругом сильнее, чем от выпивки. Один прижался еще тесней и прошептал:  
– Если не слишком больно – давай. Я не буду в обиде. Хочу.  
\- Хочет он! – рыкнул Лафей, продолжая оглаживать его когтистыми пальцами. – Маленький глупый ас, хоть понимал бы, на что напрашиваешься. Хрипишь вон до сих пор!  
Один скорчил в ответ гримасу и прижался тесней, так что Лафею пришлось расстаться с остатком отповеди. Ясно было, что Один не отстанет и будет настаивать на своем так же яростно, как недавно – отказывался.   
– Хорошо. Все будет. Только не отгрызай мне сейчас голову, раз уж мы поменялись ролями! – предупредил Лафей. – Тебе придется себя растянуть. Мне этот процесс лучше не доверять, – в доказательство Лафей клацнул когтями друг о друга. Вышло громко и зловеще.  
Один побагровел и открыл было рот, чтобы... чтобы он сам не знал что. Закрыл снова, кивнул неуверенно и покосился на когти. По спине аж дрожь шла, стоило представить их внутри. Конечно, заживало на нем быстро – но чтобы зажило, нужно сперва в живых остаться!  
– Раз-зумно, – он понял, что губы прыгают от страха, и попытался разозлиться, но не вышло. – Поцелуй. Надо было еще выпить, я бы не так трясся, – он дотянулся, поцеловал Лафея в губы, забрал плошку с маслом и чуть не половину вымазал себе на руку. – Ты не смотри. Смущает.  
Не смотреть Лафей мог с немалым трудом. Он честно отвел глаза и постарался не коситься на багрового от смущения аса уж слишком явно, но все равно смотрел. Один кривился, морщился и ругался себе под нос, мучаясь одновременно неудобством, неловкостью и невесть откуда взявшимся холодом. Потом сообразил, что от всего этого есть спасение, прижался к Лафею и стал целовать, отчаянно и самозабвенно, пока собственные пальцы растягивали неохотно поддающееся тело. Он ворчал горлом, досадуя на собственное тело, но понимал, что все оказалось не так уж страшно. Гораздо легче, чем могло бы быть. Хотя выпить еще пару стаканчиков стоило – может, получилось бы расслабиться быстрее.  
– Успокойся, Вотан, ты же не воюешь с собственным телом, а хочешь доставить удовольствие, – тихо и совсем не насмешливо, вот чудо-то, заметил Лафей. – И не торопись, я никуда не сбегу, если ты все сделаешь медленно и безболезненно.  
– Как раз воюю, – пожаловался Один и добавил, тоже без издевки, – тебе-то легче, позавидовать впору.  
Пальцами он стал двигать мягче и медленней, и это помогло, да так хорошо, что вскоре он выдохнул удивленно:  
– О, так и вправду не плохо. Даже приятно, надо же...  
– Ну, было бы странно, занимайся твои эйнхерии в походах исключительно неприятными и опасными вещами, – усмехнулся Лафей. – Не смущайся ты так, Вотан, – он принялся оглаживать аса прохладными руками.  
– Я лежу перед тобой с пальцами в собственном заду, – беззлобно и до крайности смущенно отозвался Один, продолжая трогать себя изнутри. Ощущения были самые дикие. – Самое время чувствовать себя странно, если хочешь знать... оооох... – он заткнулся, проводя языком по губам, и притронулся снова, там же. – Ох!  
По ехидному прищуру ясно было, что Лафей все понимает, но молчит, не мешая Одину заново познакомиться с собственным телом и его реакциями. Вовремя же ему посчастливилось пленить одного наглого йотуна – а не то так бы и прожил еще тысячу лет, не зная о себе много интересного.  
– Я... – начал Один и снова застонал, стал гладить там же, вздрагивая и давя жалкий скулеж. – Не язви, прошу тебя, я по лицу вижу, как тебя раздирает, но все-таки...  
– Не буду, не беспокойся, – пообещал Лафей и постарался придать лицу какое-нибудь нейтральное выражение. Получилось плохо: вместо ехидства на нем отобразилось жгучее желание, граничащее с плотоядно-хищническим. Один очень его понимал; сам он не нашел сил ни на простую благодарность, ни даже на то, чтобы замолчать. Он трогал себя, растягивая, в голове билось одно – если так горячо и туго ему самому, каково будет йотуну?  
Наконец он вытащил пальцы, обтер их о простыню и посмотрел на Лафея, кусая губу.  
– Только не торопись, если сможешь, – попросил он. Голова кружилась от страха и предвкушения. – Понимаю, как трудно, но...  
– …но я умею держать себя в руках, ты же уже знаешь, – закончил Лафей, устраиваясь между разведенных ног и обводя Одина взглядом, далеким от спокойствия. – Главное – сам не торопись.  
Остатки масла он употребил на то, чтобы смазать себя, уделив особенное внимание шипам. Один, следивший за этим, кивнул, сжал зубы и приготовился терпеть. Масло там или не масло, а должно было стать больно, и стало – но и вполовину не так ужасно, как он представлял. Он выдохнул долгий хриплый стон, выругался, но не дернулся прочь и не зажался, потому что от этого стало бы еще хуже. Лафей его щадил, вдвигался медленно и осторожно, не спешил, хоть и щелкал глоткой и шипел нетерпеливо – но дал время привыкнуть, и Один это ценил, тем более что сил, чтобы держать себя в руках, у Лафея явно уходило немало. Он шипел, кривился и почти не двигался, еле-еле покачивая бедрами и давая Одину время приспособиться к новым ощущениям.  
Приспосабливаться было к чему. Было прохладно и жгуче разом, не говоря уж о шипах; Один зажмурился и заскулил, пытаясь справиться с ощущениями, выстонал еле слышно:  
– С-сейчас-с... привыкну, – он еле заметно покачал бедрами, чтобы притерпеться поскорее, и так вправду стало легче. – Лафей... йотунская твоя душа, шевелись...  
– Не командуй! – рыкнул Лафей, но злости в его голосе не было, только напряжение. Двигаться он, впрочем, стал более очевидно, шипя и издавая какое-то щелканье, заменявшее йотунам ругательства – как видно, и для него было слишком много ощущений, чтобы вынести их молча.  
– Орать тогда стану, – простонал Один, хватая Лафея за плечи и пытаясь двинуться сам. – Оооох... целуй, ну...  
Йотун склонил рогатую голову, поцеловал приоткрытый в стоне рот, еще и еще, и это было все равно что воевать и любить в одну и ту же минуту, клыкастый прохладный рот был чарующим, прекрасным и опасным. Один застонал и расслабился, наконец, ворча и рыча от того, как глубоко в него проскользнул шипастый член. Кажется, Лафей поделился с ним массой вредный привычек. Рычание и привычка давать врагам определенно были в их числе, и Один не был против. Надеялся только на то, что у Лафея хватит выдержки, чтобы не начать во весь дух гордиться собой, разрастаясь дополнительно. А возгордиться были поводы: кто еще, едва не потеряв жизнь, оказывался в плену у Всеотца, а потом в его постели и в нем самом меньше, чем через день? Только он. Первый. Единственный такой.  
– Лафей... – Один, чуя близкую угрозу, огладил широченные плечи, поцеловал, облизывая острейшие клыки, и выдохнул, – осторожнее... я маленький, вельва драная, мягкий ас...  
– Когда ты так говоришь, это ничуть не помогает, – рыкнул Лафей, которому то, что Один сам признал, было бальзамом на предполагаемую душу. – Не провоцируй сильнее, Вотан, по-хорошему предупреждаю, – он снова двинулся глубже и мягко качнулся назад, стараясь не поранить аса шипами. Один застонал, прижал йотуна теснее, окончательно расслабился и позволил брать себя так, как Лафею было угодно – и в этой покорности было столько удовольствия, что даже странно делалось: он, Всеотец, и так плавится и тает под чужими прикосновениями, в чужой власти.  
– Ста...раюсь, – прошептал он, гладя Лафея по чешуям и не боясь пораниться. – Видишь, какой послушный?  
– Вижу и радуюсь, – заверил Лафей. – Послушный маленький ас, розовый и сладкий, – гулко промурлыкал он, двигаясь в расслабившемся наконец-то теле и покусывая Одина за подставленную шею.  
– Скажи, что нравлюсь, – выдохнул Один. Его совсем повело и развезло, он держался за Лафея сколько было сил, сжимался на шипастом члене – и ведь не было больно, только сладко. Правильно Лафей говорил: при должном умении от шипов только радость. – Скажи, Лафей. Асы тоже ушами любят, не только асиньи...  
Лафей подхватил Одина под поясницу и вжался в него.  
– Нравиш-ш-шься, – прошелестел он. – Горячий. Послушный. Мой.  
Один застонал и почти кончил. Заскулил отчаянно и сладко, ногтями заскреб по плечам Лафея и стал подмахивать с таким энтузиазмом, словно всю жизнь того ждал. Может, и ждал. Нашелся же наглый йотун, ухитрившийся уговорить, заставить захотеть... От каждой из этих коротких бессвязных мыслей у Одина словно молния внутри била и наслаждением отзывалась в теле. Растягивать удовольствие он не мог и не хотел; не успел еще набраться Лафеем так, чтобы заниматься любовью долго, изысканно и медленно. Да и Лафей, судя по тому, как быстро и жестко толкался в него, не ждал долгих ласк, брал быстро, жестко, почти зло. Еще толчок, еще – и Один взвыл отчаянно и громко, выгнулся, кончая – и ведь даже пальцем себя не тронул, только за Лафея цеплялся, как за единственную опору, – распластался под тяжелым, безжалостным, чудесным йотуном. Лафей все еще держал его за поясницу и вбивался внутрь, крепко и сильно, и шипы... да не помнил Один уже о шипах. Неважны они были. Он сжимался на тугом и твердом, заполнившем его целиком, и все никак не мог перестать кончать и орать разом. Лафей рыкнул хрипло и кончил следом, каким-то чудом ухитрившись не впиться в него когтями.  
Один расплылся под ним блаженной счастливой лужей и лежал так, тяжело дыша, потом проворчал, тщетно пытаясь прогнать слишком уж откровенное счастье с лица:  
– Тяжело же. Обопрись. И не так уж страшны твои шипы, как ты их малюешь.  
– Я? – изумился Лафей. – Напомнить, кто тут, только на них глянув, отказался даже пробовать примерять их к себе?  
На локоть йотун, впрочем, оперся.  
– Ну так потом же согласился, – проворчал Один, ничуть не жалея о принятом решении. Внутри саднило, конечно, но вполне терпимо. – А кто их втягивать собирался?  
– А что, скажешь, не нужно было? – ухмыльнулся Лафей. – Ладно, не знаю, как ты, а я ругаться сейчас совершенно не хочу. Мне понравилось, ты замечательный и я рад, что ты доверился не кому-нибудь, а именно мне. Пусть тебе и пришлось сначала изрядно выпить.  
– А это ты втянул? – изумился Один и подставил губы, довольный внезапно прорезавшейся в йотуне покладистостью. – Я тоже... – он зевнул. – Не хочу ругаться. Хочу спать, и чтобы ты спал рядом и никуда не делся, когда проснусь.  
Лафей улыбнулся, спокойно и немного грустно.  
– Вотан, тебе все равно придется меня отпустить. И лучше раньше. Пока мы не прикипели друг к другу так, чтобы пришлось отдирать с кровью.  
Одину это очень не понравилось, и он покосился на Лафея устало, сыто и несколько злобно. Особенно обидным было то, что йотун был прав, Один это и сам чувствовал – как каждая минута, проведенная рядом, превращает неизбежное расставание в какой-то фантастический кошмар.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он обиженно. – Ладно. Отпустить так отпустить, я разве держу? Можешь прямо сейчас собираться и идти, раз больше тебе от меня ничего не надо.  
И замотался в одеяло, отвернувшись от Лафея и стараясь не думать о том, как по-идиотски себя ведет. Лафей немедленно попытался откопать его из-под одеял.  
– Давай я хотя бы сначала отнесу тебя в ванну. Иначе потом тебе будет очень некомфортно, – предложил он.  
Один заворчал и принялся зарываться глубже. В заднице у него словно лед таял – ничего удивительного, – а на душе... ох, лучше и не думать, что у него было на душе.  
– Я и сам помыться могу, и до ванны дойти тоже, – он высунул нос из-под одеяла и уставился на очевидно грустного Лафея несчастным и злым взглядом. – Обязательно надо было все портить, да? Напоминать, что мне придется выпихнуть тебя через Биврест и видеть раз в сотню лет – это в лучшем случае?  
– А ты предпочел бы испортить все сам? – мрачно спросил Лафей. У него даже чешуя потускнела, словно тоскливая безысходность, повисшая в воздухе, бросила на нее тень. – И вовсе не обязательно видеть меня так редко. Мы часто воюем, но можем попробовать и просто в гости начать ходить.  
– Я начинаю понимать, почему "муж женовидный" – оскорбление, – проворчал Один. На сердце у него скребли ужасными йотунскими когтями целые толпы кошек. – Ты во всем прав, но мне сейчас так обидно и горько от этой твоей правоты, что тебя же и стукнуть хочется. Вправду лучше прогнать тебя прямо сейчас, даже не переночуешь – чтоб не привязаться?  
Лафей качнул рогами задумчиво.  
– Ты ведь не хочешь меня прогонять. И я не хочу уходить – и в этом-то и есть самая большая проблема. Я мог бы остаться, Вотан, но кем меня будут считать твои асы? Я не экзотическая наложница и никогда ей не стану. А если бы и стал: ваны не слишком хорошо относятся к супружеской неверности, тебе ли не знать… – он вздохнул и обнял Одина вместе с одеялом. – Я никуда не ухожу пока. Я здесь. И, что бы ты ни успел себе надумать, мне от тебя не только это было нужно.  
Один уперся, растопырив локти и сделавшись неудобным для обнимания, но желание прижаться потеснее в нем перевесило.  
– Ну да, но разговор про разлуку ты затеял после, а не до, – проворчал он, остывая. – Хорошо, что ты здесь. Я могу постучать тебе по твоим пустым и звонким рогам, может, легче станет. Шутка. Я тебе тоже не наложница, если что, и в жизни не поверю, что в Йотунхейме тебя не ждет кто-нибудь. Брачные бои, все вот это...  
– Я не планировал искать себе супруга в ближайшие пару сотен лет, – усмехнулся Лафей. – Так что если меня в Йотунхейме кто и ждет, то только претенденты на ледяной трон. И они уже устали точить ритуальное оружие, подозреваю.  
– Что, у тебя там даже постель согреть некому? – удивился Один – и обрадовался, очень. Как бы ни была глупа эта радость. – Нет, правда? С твоими-то способностями?  
– А у тебя с твоими? – парировал Лафей. – Почему я не слышу плача позабытых девушек для удовольствий из-под двери твоей спальни? И это не говоря уже о том, что греть ледяное ложе по определению глупо.  
– Ну холодить, не цепляйся к словам, – Один еще тесней завернулся в одеяло. – Кстати, мне холодно внутри. Твоими стараниями. Когда я тебя, ну... тебе жгло, да?  
– Да, – не стал отпираться йотун. – Но это довольно скоро прошло. Давай я все-таки отнесу тебя в ванну. Отмоешься, согреешься, я тоже чешуи растоплю…  
– Угу, – проворчал Один и позволил взять себя на руки. – Неси. Не вздумай ронять, обижусь и буду рычать и тягать тебя за рога.  
– Я устрашился, – сообщил Лафей и понес Одина мыться и греться. Разумеется, ронять его он не стал, донес до теплой воды аккуратно, сгрузил в нее тоже со всем вниманием и почтением. – Как получается, что в этой бассейно-ванне всегда чистая вода? – полюбопытствовал он, явно пытаясь отвлечь Всеотца от грусти.  
– Магия, – Один закрыл глаза и погрузился в воду по самые уши, – у нас тут все на магии.  
Он потянулся погладить Лафея под горлом и нашел под одной из чешуй особенно удачное местечко, почесал и повторил, когда Лафей стал жмуриться и ворчать блаженно.  
– Ма-а-агия… – протянул Лафей, урча и пощелкивая чем-то в горле, как счастливый ящер. – Как я мог забыть?.. Погоди, Вотан, дай чешуям обтаять, будет удобнее…  
Он и в самом деле немного уменьшился и растопил большую часть своих ледяных украшений.  
– А мне не терпится, – проворчал Один, продолжая чесать найденное местечко. Вспышка его гнева и обиды ушла, оставив пронзительное чувство нежности и близкого одиночества – даже дышать было трудно. – Вот же меня разобрало, – проворчал он себе под нос. – И что теперь делать, чтоб я знал...  
– Не думать об этом, – предложил Лафей, блаженно урча. – У нас еще есть время, Вотан. Давай потратим его с толком. Поцелуй меня.  
– Разумно, – вздохнул Один и приник к угрожающей, прекрасной пасти.  
Целоваться с Лафеем он привык так быстро, что даже сам пугался. Вот уедет йотун, что тогда? Нарочно идти воевать, чтоб урвать пару поцелуев? Потому целовал как в последний раз. Это и чувствовалось, и подразумевалось, и вообще – кто мог поручиться, что это не будет их последний раз? Лафей урчал и отвечал жадно, чуть не до крови, и Одину в этой жадности чудилось понимание.  
"Драная вельва!" – думал он. – "Убить во сне, кажется, было бы проще, чем дать себя покинуть".  
Нужно было срочно брать себя в руки, начинать шутить или что там еще помогало Лафею вспомнить о том, что он не первый парень на весь Асгард и Йотунхейм разом... но ведь девушкой он был еще лучше!  
Сделав над собой усилие, Один сумел-таки улыбнуться. Запустил ногти в обтаявшие плечи и пробормотал весело, хоть веселиться и не хотелось:  
– Чистый, отмытый, согретый йотун. Ты не растаешь до утра под одеялом? Утром-то я тебя выгоню, будь уверен.  
– Выгонит он меня, – заворчал Лафей, принимая предложенный тон. – Ты меня сначала с себя спихни, асий владыка, а уж потом…  
Нельзя было ждать до утра. Нельзя. Утром обязательно нашлась бы веская причина остаться еще ненадолго, и еще, и так до тех пор, пока они не проросли бы друг в друга насквозь – и потому Лафей явно не собирался терять и секунды. Тем более что Один Всеотец, раскрасневшийся и льнувший к нему, тоже пытался не думать. Изо всех сил пытался.  
– Не буду спихивать. Одеяло из йотунской шкуры, да еще живой к тому же – ни у кого такого нет, – поддразнил Один, запуская пальцы Лафею в волосы и притягивая целовать. – Вынимай меня из воды... нет, не вынимай. В воде должно быть легче, верно?  
– Ты что замыслил, безрассудный розовый ас? – прищурился Лафей, в этот раз обойдясь без "маленького". – Не лезь на рожон, а? Идем в постель, а там придумаем, как быть. Но, поверь, нового контакта с моими шипами тебе затевать не стоит.  
Один ухмыльнулся, запустил пальцы Лафею под ребра и принялся щекотать.  
– Я и не собирался. И так нутро саднит. Я просто подумал, что в воде тебе будет легче уменьшиться, особенно если мы примемся брызгать друг в друга водой – подушки-то ты разорвешь, и все засыплешь перьями, а вода – всего лишь вода. И я тебя в нее сейчас буду макать, – зловеще захохотав, закончил Один и действительно принялся брызгать в Лафея водой, а потом ловко оттолкнулся ногами и поплыл, виляя, на другой край бассейна.  
– Уменьшиться? Посмотрим, кто сейчас уменьшится! – гневно возопил Лафей и погнался за своей законной добычей… ну, строго говоря, это он был законной добычей Одина, но кому была сейчас охота разбираться? – Ты сейчас станешь еще меньше, наглый мягкий розовый ас!  
– Догони сперва! – Один нырнул, коварно извернулся и дернул Лафея за ноги в воду, едва не утопив. Несколько весьма бурных и шумных минут они гонялись друг за другом, расплескивая воду, потом, запыхавшись, остановились. Лафей уже был вполне нужного размера, да и сам Один чувствовал, что тоска отступила – когда творишь с кем-то веселые глупости, так бывает почти всегда. Хотя до сих пор Один ни за кем по ванне не гонялся. – Ну как, помогло?  
– От чего? – миролюбиво уточнил Лафей, уже не пытаясь откусить Одину голову. – Если от чувства собственной значимости, то да, спасибо, пригоршня воды в лицо – лучшее лекарство. Пойдем в постель, а?  
– Ага, – согласился Один и вылез на бортик, протянул Лафею руку помощи. – От твоей фирменной йотунской гордыни и от моего асьего занудства. Идем.  
В этот раз никто никого в постель на руках не тащил – они дошли, изредка спотыкаясь, сами, рухнули в обнимку на многострадальную кровать и еще несколько часов с успехом выясняли, в чем преимущества асьей силы над йотунской выносливостью и наоборот. Результатом испытаний стала боевая ничья и приятная усталость.  
Лафей все-таки победил эту усталость, выбрался из-под руки спящего аса и тихо облачился в первые попавшиеся штаны (не исключено, что принадлежали они самому Одину). Тот спал, умиротворенный и такой свой, что даже холодное йотунское сердце щемило от одного брошенного взгляда.  
– Прощай, Вотан, – без голоса, одними губами проговорил Лафей. – Приходи повоевать или просто в гости. Я буду ждать.  
Подарить ему что-то на память Один, хоть и собирался, не успел. Йотун решил, что, в таком случае, сам оставит подарок Всеотцу, выпутал из косы цепочку, украшенную маленькими золотыми звездами, положил на подушку и вышел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.  
До Хеймдалля, бессонного и всевидящего, он добрался быстро и без приключений. Золотоглазый страж даже не попытался задержать его, молча открыл Радужный Мост и кивнул йотуну на вход.  
Лафей глубоко вдохнул и постарался выбросить из головы все неважное – в конце концов, ему нужно было снова завоевать царство.

***

Один знал, что остался один, еще даже глаза не открыв – просто почувствовал сквозь сон. Он лежал, вдыхая остатки снежного, холодного запаха – надо же, а когда Лафей был рядом, он и не чувствовал, что пахнет йотун талой водой, – и уговаривал себя не идти войной на Йотунхейм немедленно, а подождать хоть до утра, и тогда уж пытаться вернуть себе главное его сокровище, укравшее само себя.  
Не получилось. Он уселся на разоренной опустевшей постели, глядя в темноту, потом швырнул в стену первое, что попало под руку – это оказалась подушка, но что-то тихо зазвенело, упав, и поднялся.  
Звенела, как оказалась, Лафеева цепочка. Один долго смотрел на нее, подумывая вышвырнуть в окно, потом вздохнул, поднял украшение и аккуратно намотал себе на запястье.  
Хеймдалль не стал запираться, обо всем рассказал сразу, и Один остановился на краю Бивреста, велел хрипло:  
– Покажи мне его. И держи язык за зубами.  
Лафей бился. Смеялся, махал ледяным копьем и косой, сиял алыми глазами – с ходу взялся отвоевывать свое царство, и этому бы радоваться, но...  
– Присматривай за ним, – сказал он, силой заставив себя отойти от пути в Йотунхейм. – И доложи, когда он снова наденет царский венец. Тогда и поговорим.

Конец.


End file.
